


Intemperate Oedipus/放纵的俄狄浦斯

by ToT42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: 黑魔王的继承人汤姆·里德尔已经是个青少年了，但他依旧向自己的母亲撒娇。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *前篇  
> *究极妈宝汤，我绿我自己。  
> *像一只可怜、好se，又凶恶的小兔子。  
> *不吃这种设定的可能会觉得雷，慎

◇◆◇

汤姆知道伏地魔并不想要，也不需要继承人，所以他很清楚自己只是一次魔法结合的意外产物。

尽管伏地魔为他的诞生提供了一半基础：也许是与魔力核心息息相关，非常重要的一半基础——但是一个与他聚少离多，在他十一岁之后更是几乎不再露面的父亲，对于这个家庭是多余的……更别提真正冒着危险留下汤姆，一直养育他，指引他，陪伴他的其实是母亲。

汤姆也许会在乎黑魔王继承人这个头衔，却并不在乎黑魔王本人，甚至提及几句铺作背景都令他觉得不耐烦，他之所以能够忍耐这么久，他愿意继续这场无稽之谈的原因都是为了他的母亲，哈利·波特。

这是个黑暗时代，光明方败退已久，曾被称作魔法界救世主的母亲为了尽可能保全同伙的性命，将自身作为筹码，把自己献给了死敌。

汤姆印象中的哈利，坚韧而温柔，还有些粗枝大叶，他有一副比他实际年龄年轻得多的外表，仿佛他在十七岁之后就因为某种神秘的原因停止了成长，他总是戴着那副土气的圆眼镜，无论还有多少更好的选择……他向汤姆解释说那会让他牢牢记住自己本来是谁。

魔王的庄园里不缺家养小精灵，但哈利对汤姆的关怀总是事无巨细，面面俱到——这与他基本上过着被囚禁的生活有关。日常纵使单调枯燥，他终究没有变得愤世嫉俗，乖僻古怪，而是始终为汤姆保留了一点热忱。

即使是还处于幼童时期的汤姆，也并非世俗意义上的普通小孩，撇开那非同寻常的魔法潜力不提，他早熟，性格肖父亲，血淋淋地缺乏同情心且嗜虐，更可怕的是那个年纪的残酷是如此纯粹，以致于天真是很致命的，为免汤姆在孩子间交际时闹出要命的事故（事情差点就发生了，他教唆意志不坚定的纯血继承人们孤立其中一个孩子，并怂恿被孤立者去采集独角兽的毛发，仅因为他好奇……如果哈利没有及时发现，后果会很严重），也为了避免汤姆受反对者所伤，黑魔王几乎不让他的继承人在公众前露面，当然这举措不是出于爱护，只是在规避麻烦。

无论如何，汤姆并不热衷外出玩耍（或者说他对玩耍的定义和其他孩子不同），和哈利一起度过的时光才是最惬意的，哈利会为他阅读，陪他做一些无伤大雅的小实验，与他照顾实验的素材，一起挑选当天的食谱，帮他洗澡……还有一天结束时最重要的保留节目：哈利陪他一起入睡。

真的是非常重要。出于某种魔法性的原因，大概与他奇特的降生有关系，汤姆年纪越大，越是无法单独入眠，只要闭上眼睛静静躺上一会儿，纷乱的幻象就会撕扯他的大脑，如果哈利没有躺在他的身边安抚他，他甚至可以整夜整夜地失眠。

哈利并非没有为孩子的独立创造条件，最接近成功的一次，是他将汤姆哄到儿童卧室的床上互道晚安。

“大孩子都该有自己的私人空间了，亲爱的。”哈利在汤姆额头上印下一个吻，“我猜你只是不习惯，可是请忍一忍，让我们忍一忍好吗？”

汤姆细细的眉毛纠结起来：“我会努力的。”

“不，你只需要放松。”在熄灯之前，哈利忍俊不禁道。

不能说汤姆没有故意这么做，毕竟他在操纵人一道上天生的得心应手。他在接下来几天没有诉苦，就好像他没有在夜间辗转反侧备受煎熬一样，哈利只要问候他的睡眠情况，他都会贴心地回复一句别担心，直到哈利发现他神色憔悴，面有病容，才明白那确实不是汤姆自己可以克服的难题，并最终心疼地将他接回他们的床上，此后也不再提起分床的事。

汤姆那么爱他的母亲，所以他也热爱母亲被自责折磨，在火上烧灼的神情。

这样的快乐也不是理所当然可以持续每一天的。只要伏地魔心血来潮回到这个庄园，他与母亲分享的时间就势必遭到侵占，如果伏地魔要过夜，汤姆就会被赶出母亲和他的房间（噢，这时就该是母亲和黑魔王的房间了），然后他就要独自面对焦躁的漫漫长夜。

那个人的出现从不会带来任何好事，每当他在场，哈利总会变得生硬而拘谨，就像阴云来势汹汹，掩住汤姆可心的太阳。但那个人离开，又会短暂地带走某些东西（太复杂的东西，汤姆至今都难以琢磨），让哈利一整天都郁郁寡欢，既似沉吟，又似落寞，只有汤姆依偎进他的怀里，给予他一个甜甜的吻，才能唤回他的动力。

汤姆总爱亲吻哈利的嘴角，那里有颗小小的黑痣。汤姆还有点印象，那是他更小的时候，胡乱挥舞一只羽毛笔，最后伤到了赶来的哈利，在其皮肤下留下的印记……他很喜欢，准确来说是非常喜欢，因为那就像是另一种……标记。

伤疤一直在塑造母亲的人生轨迹，包括那曾经家喻户晓，现在人们噤声不言的故事，那一道在哈利额头上留下闪电痕迹的死咒，甚至间接影响了汤姆的诞生。然后是哈利的手背，他热爱把玩的部分，譬如寒冬腊月，他和哈利窝在藏书馆的壁炉边，哈利以慵懒的声音介绍典籍上的神奇生物、魔法植物，或是用一种戏剧性的节奏描述传记主人的经历，汤姆就会靠在哈利的肩头上，一下一下地捏着哈利的掌心，用手指摩挲后者的手背，刮着上面被深刻的一句话：我不能说谎。

那是道有趣的疤痕，它已然愈合，本来曝露的伤口裹上了淡色的新肉，看着像一条歪歪扭扭的小蛇。据说在哈利得到它的同年，哈利的教父逝去了，又是一次富有意义的创伤。

十一岁是一个艰难的坎，收到霍格沃兹的通知书意味着他将与哈利分离一段很长的时间，而还没有人能弄明白该如何处理汤姆的睡眠问题。

这导致了严重的后果，近乎半个月的失眠让汤姆晕倒在变形术的课堂上，等他醒来，他已经在哈利的怀抱里了。然后西弗勒斯·斯内普，霍格沃兹现任校长，黑魔王的爪牙——得到了主人的指示，此后汤姆得以使用校长办公室的壁炉往返庄园。

“我是不是一辈子都摆脱不了你这个小宝宝啦？”哈利苦笑，任汤姆环住自己的腰。

“明明见到我，你就欢喜不已。”汤姆皱起眉头，“而我要到霍格沃兹去，你的沮丧简直溢于言表。”

汤姆一点也不以为耻，他就是母亲的小宝宝，他喜欢做母亲的小宝宝，他不在乎别人怎么看待，大不了他有的是让人永远闭嘴的办法。

汤姆是个漠然，冷血，不近人情的小恶棍，但是萨拉查没有惩罚他，他到目前为止的人生除了难以解决的梦魇，几乎算得上是一帆风顺。

直到今天，一件事确实困扰了他——

……极寻常的一天，如果汤姆没有和他手下的小团伙堵住一位可怜的拉文克劳四年生的话。

多年后汤姆回想起来，如果后者没有鬼鬼祟祟地在楼梯拐角乱晃，而汤姆没有升上五年级，不是一名有权力监督学生的级长，也许事情就不会发生……吗？

不，只不过是会延后发生而已。

“这是什么？”汤姆一挥魔杖，拉文克劳藏在袍子里的杂志飞出来。

身材窈窕，衣着暴露的女郎在封面上搔首弄姿。

汤姆左后侧的多洛霍夫轻蔑地吹鼻子，眼睛却紧紧抓着书页上的人像：“呕，麻瓜色情杂志。”

莱斯特兰奇的笑声一如既往的令人不适，他翻出其中超尺度的一页，将杂志向周围展示，嘲弄已经面红耳赤的拉文克劳受害者：“莫甘娜！你还喜欢大奶子？你妈妈没有喂饱你吗——”

突然，莱斯特兰奇的声音降下来，他看见他们小团体的领袖歪着头，正以一种难明的神情看着他。

不是愤怒，比那更糟，只是……好奇。认识汤姆的人都知道，当汤姆好奇的时候，厄运要比任何时刻都降临得更快。

“你刚才说了什么？”汤姆问，眼里闪着恶质的光芒。

莱斯特兰奇结结巴巴地道歉：“我、我可能是说了什么不得体的话，请原谅我，大人……”

“我让你重复。”斯莱特林的继承人声音冷冰冰的。

小团体里的其他人面面相觑，幸灾乐祸地看向闯祸者。

“……你妈妈没有喂饱你吗。”这是句重复一遍就会让当事人很难堪的脏话，莱斯特兰奇的声音越来越小，他的表现让汤姆很满意。

他继续问：“而你说这句话的依据是什么呢？”

这是个模棱两可的问题，可对方的回答竟然奇迹般地正中核心：“我的主人…母亲都要哺乳，不是吗？”

小团体的成员茫然地交换眼色，他们的主人在听说这句话以后惊奇地睁大了眼睛，那一瞬的表情与其说是恍然大悟，不如说是陷入了更深的迷惘。

◇◆◇

是夜，汤姆捧着课本靠在床头上，他盯着书页，却一个字也读不进去。当他的母亲带着温热的水汽回到床上，汤姆破天荒地没有立即上前钻进哈利的怀里，他思考得出神，他已经许久没有这样分心，以致于哈利不由得有点担忧：“汤姆，有难题吗？”

汤姆将书放到床头柜上，古怪地看了自己母亲一眼：“……只是点学习上的问题。”

“想着它会让你睡不着觉吗？”哈利咧嘴一笑，“如果没有，那我就不许你熬夜。”

汤姆任母亲为他掖好被子，小声呢喃：“我想应该不会……”

很显然，汤姆在想着今天学校里的意外遭遇，以及由此引出的一个问题，这个问题使他无法忽视，极为在意，而且恐怕没有一本书可以解答，除非向当事人寻求一个真相。

——哈利曾为汤姆哺乳吗？

汤姆的眼睛在黑暗的房间里闪闪发亮。哈利在床的一侧已发出规律的呼吸，汤姆则是自有生以来第一次，躺在母亲身旁却仍未入睡。他焦躁地瞪着夜间的天花板，试图从幼年的回忆中寻找答案，但不幸的是，他对一岁以前发生的事完全没有印象。

汤姆无声地叹息，悄悄把脑袋拱到哈利的胸膛前，不知道是不是因为他现在太清醒，汤姆突然发现哈利的怀抱已经没有以前那么宽阔了，不如说……他年轻的母亲依然温暖，可对比汤姆逐年拔长的身形，已不再显得成熟。

“……”  
汤姆想起来，他一次都没有见过哈利的乳头。

他十五岁了，忽然发现自己对珍爱的人还有很多不了解的地方。它们是什么样子的？汤姆自己的拥有比较深的颜色，大小匀称，他很好奇哈利的是否和他一样。

如果哈利曾为汤姆哺乳，那他的胸部在哺乳期是鼓起来的吗？不是像那本杂志上那么夸张，只是有些弧度的柔软凸起，他会让汤姆趴在上面吮吸奶水……他的奶水是乳白色的吗？

汤姆盯着眼前黑糊糊的地方，试图穿过夜幕和衣物的遮挡扫除他的疑问，他想着这些神秘的事，心里是那么激动，导致他连身体都开始发起抖来。

汤姆的动静让熟睡的哈利发出一声模糊的嘟囔，前者马上深呼吸一口以图镇静下来，却发现自己失败了，哈利身上的体味有一股令人陶醉的馨香，以往汤姆闻着这个味道会觉得安稳，但是在这样的夜里，它蕴含的信息变得不再那么单纯，它温柔而纵容，与汤姆脑海里还未消散的画面合而为一，仿佛汤姆所想象的曾真实发生，未来也可能发生……它的低语就像一道热流，淌淌冲下，汇聚在汤姆的鼠蹊部。

哈利会微笑着敞开他的衬衫，将汤姆迎入怀抱，那里有光滑的肌肤，两丛微微隆起的软肉，两颗鼓胀的樱桃，汤姆会品尝其中一颗，然后用手去称量另一边的质感，他的母亲会感谢他，表扬他帮他渡过了艰难的涨奶期。

第二天，哈利发现汤姆起得很早，他闷声不吭地遁进盥洗室，很久也没有出来。

◇◆◇

汤姆礼节性地一笑，把没有温度的视线从小罗齐尔高耸的胸前移开，后者依旧带着傻笑，喋喋不休地试图与汤姆搭话，讨论那些已经过时的消息，她骄傲地挺了挺胸脯，好像这样就能让汤姆再多看她一眼。

真是不知廉耻的婊子。汤姆在心中冷笑。

他不可抑制地回忆昨夜的猜想，哈利总是那么…圣洁，就像某种超越，令他在汤姆心中远远地站到比任何人都要高的位置，又是触手可及，愿意为汤姆沾染泥泞的存在。

不是说汤姆没有在小时候被伏地魔赶出房间后固执地待在门后偷听，他听见过哈利的哭泣，以往这哭声一直让他对这身体的父亲深恶痛绝，如今这憎恶更是有增无减。汤姆知道他的母亲绝不是什么未经人事（虽然汤姆不是很清楚具体要怎么做，过去没有人胆敢明目张胆地将这种事呈到他面前，他也不感兴趣），处子怀孕的玛利亚……但哈利就是不同的，和任何人都不同。

他的哈利的…奶子，必定内敛而华美，咋一看有些单薄和质朴，然则弧度优雅，弧线完美，恰似枝头将熟的果实，被掩盖在朴素舒适的袍子之下。

汤姆的思绪情不自禁地遨游到很远的地方，又在小罗齐尔打断他之前转瞬回来，他的老二在胯间硬得发疼。不耐烦地打发了迷惑不解的女学生，汤姆在原地待了很久才迈着有些不自然的步伐匆匆离去。

接下来的时间，他在图书馆的书架间游荡，他需要知识来把握事态，但令人气恼的是，他几乎找不到有用的书籍，意外让汤姆在这些问题后窥见霍格沃兹的古板和落后。

他的想象如春末雨后的丛林，如脚边转眼就发起的野菌，五彩斑斓，可能淬有剧毒，因为这些不请自来的生机，世界眨眼间改变了。被无名的急躁追赶，汤姆甚至没有参与晚宴就提前回到庄园去，他不明白这种萦绕他心的急切，它既是滋长的好奇心，又是微妙难言的情绪，催促汤姆尽快见到哈利。

哈利惊讶于他早归，但非常高兴，亲自为他们准备了晚餐，对座用餐久违的温馨氛围多少浇熄了汤姆心头上的火焰。哈利温声与汤姆交谈，双唇因进食染上了健康的光泽，唇角的黑痣让他的气质变得有点特殊，他看向汤姆的眼睛依然翠绿而湿润。

鹿眼睛。汤姆借擦拭嘴巴的举动掩饰自己的目光，

胃里有些不舒服，即使哈利的胸部是平坦的，他还是想知道他乳尖的颜色。

——但汤姆该怎么办呢？

思考着对策，时而沉溺于幻想（夜晚总是让人放松警惕不是吗？），又是一夜的辗转难眠。

偷窥吗？……不得不承认，想象实施这件事有种别样的愉快，但是他真的得对母亲做出这么没有风度的事情吗？

汤姆心不在焉地向决斗的对手甩出一连串的咒语，给对方挂上一堆古怪而滑稽的装饰，引得其他学生纷纷注目。

还有什么？周末邀请哈利去……游泳吗？

汤姆拧着眉头，将一把金鱼草放进坩埚里，他的手肘撞到从他身边经过的赫奇帕奇，赫奇帕奇捧着的材料一撒，多洛霍夫的坩埚炸了。

像夏天在黑湖边的学生一样吗？汤姆才发现他竟然还不懂怎么游泳，庄园没有泳池，汤姆并不热衷运动，哈利竟然也没有教他游泳。

所以这是个十分可行的选择吗？可以理所当然地看到他想看的，还将享受与母亲的亲密接触。

“……咳咳。”

哈利懂得游泳吗？

“……汤姆！”

被呼唤的斯莱特林继承人将轻飘飘的眼神收回来：“……是的？”

哈利叹息一声，抱着手臂眯起眼睛，像是要摸清儿子到底在想什么：“坦白告诉我，你是不是有什么心事。”

“为什么你会这么想呢，哈利？”汤姆过去曾唤他为母亲，不过哈利不太喜欢那个称谓。

“你这两天都没怎么睡吧？”哈利盘腿坐在床褥上，严肃地说，“别以为我没感觉到，你的反常都写在脸上了。这可不像你，汤姆。”

汤姆垂下眼睛，看着放在被子上的手，沉默不语。

“好孩子，我知道睡不好对你的影响有多大。”哈利心软了，把声音放柔，汤姆知道他最受不了自己这幅固执而脆弱的表情了，“我能帮到你吗？虽然我清楚你很有本事，但如果我可以帮到你……”

“——确实有个问题，这两天一直在困扰我。”汤姆抬起深邃的黑眼睛，平静地说。

哈利：“是什么？”

“……”汤姆看起来很是为难，欲言又止，“……我很好奇你乳头的形状。”

“什、”哈利反应过来，瞪大眼睛，脸上的表情都冻结了，“什么？！”

“因为校里有同学关心了母亲哺乳的问题，所以我很想知道，你曾为我哺乳吗，哈利？”

鲜艳的色彩抹了哈利一脸，还有蔓延至脖子和耳尖的趋势，他简直是难以置信：“当然没有！看在梅林的份上，我是男人啊！”

汤姆表现出显而易见的失望，精致的面孔因此更苍白了，令哈利的心猛地一紧，然而他接着说出的话依旧出乎哈利意料：“但我始终想看你的乳头。”

他的眼神很坚定，目光不折不挠地追着已经开始躲闪的哈利。

“没什么好看的，”哈利结结巴巴地说，“就，就跟你一样！”

“你说谎，哈利，你不能说谎。”汤姆嘶嘶地抗议道，捏紧了哈利被刻下字的手。“这世上不会有完全一样的叶片，乳头也是。”

哈利简直是目瞪口呆了，他怎么都没想到他这个总是一本正经的儿子居然会说出这么荒唐又破廉耻的话，难道就是为了满足他那要命的好奇心？

“可我是你的母亲啊！”

“那就做个榜样！”汤姆爬到哈利跟前，已与后者身高平齐的少年此刻仰视自己的母亲，眼中流露出痛苦，声音有几不可闻的委屈，“我睡不着，想着这个问题就睡不着，我真的很难受，哈利……”

两人以这个姿势对峙良久，终于，哈利退缩了，他重重地叹气：“这又没什么好看的……”

他轻轻推开汤姆，仍然羞赧，将睡衣拉至胸膛以上。

汤姆的心怦怦乱跳，微微张开了嘴巴，哈利的动作在他眼里就像是慢动作，当那景象——他梦中的景象——映入眼帘时，他再次忍不住激动，颤抖起来。

好吧，并没有他幻想中那么美，哈利的身体因为固定了成长，在固定之前又没有充分锻炼，所以很清瘦，他的胸部当然没有隆起，那双乳头比汤姆的颜色要浅，是一对恰当的形状，确实很普通，但又因为是真实的，而显得那么的——浪漫。

远比他的想象更美妙。

哈利的肌肤在暖黄的灯光下呈现出珍珠色的光泽，汤姆想知道摸上去是不是同样质感的滑腻。哈利没有看汤姆的眼睛，他一直移开视线，所以没有发现儿子正用一种怎样亵渎的眼神渴求他：“足够了吧？”

“还没有，”汤姆当即否定，“我可以摸一下吗？求你了，哈利，我本来就该知道碰触它们的感觉了。”他认真地恳求道，语气让哈利想起了那个还未长大的孩子，缓缓无奈点头，破罐子破摔。

汤姆的喉结滚动一下，膝行过去，他正硬着，幸好有被子掩盖。哈利将衣服卷到锁骨附近，抿着唇垂眸研究自己的胸脯，汤姆舔舔嘴唇，双手十指张开，像一只鸟的两边翅膀，飞向目的地，左右手的从哈利的肋骨往上，托住了几近无物的胸部，竟然也推到一层薄薄的脂肪，光滑柔软的触感令汤姆呼吸一滞，又变得急促起来。

他用两根灵活的拇指划向期待已久的乳首，然后他碰到了有生以来感觉最娇嫩的东西，汤姆贪婪地在那块皮肤上画圈圈，直到它们被刺激到发挺，立起，才将它们拨来拨去地玩耍。

哈利的头皮发麻，迟钝如他也发现了，汤姆的手法可不只像是单纯好奇……他的视线一扫，脸色马上难看起来：“汤姆，你是……勃起了吗？！”

哈利慌乱地一把搡开汤姆，后者想挡住的地方都曝露了，他的裤子鼓起一大块，还在微微地跳动。哈利懊恼地大叫，将额头抵在手掌根上：“梅林啊，我都干了什么？——你都到这个年纪了，当然啦，你已经是这种年纪了！”

绿眼睛的年轻母亲木然地睁着眼睛，仿佛在竭力思考，答案却仍旧离他很远：“听着，”他吞咽一口，接着说，“你……快到盥洗室自己冷静一下，然后你回……唉！然后我们熄灯睡觉！”

这回轮到汤姆抱起手臂了，他不满地撇下嘴角，甚至不再费心去遮住不雅的地方：“恐怕不行。”

“为什么？”

汤姆：“我不懂要怎么‘自己冷静一下’，请教教我，哈利。”

“你认真的吗？”哈利烦躁不已，这很罕见，他对待汤姆总是特别有耐心的，“你还从未这么——”

他停下来，应该是发现了一个很可怕的真相：也许汤姆确实不清楚该怎么办。这是由于哈利无意识的疏忽造成的（毕竟哈利也几乎没有相关的知识储备，他进入庄园前的十七年里甚至没有人跟他提过这类事情），他能想象吗？他的汤姆是魔法的天才，学术精湛，学识渊博，却对自己的身体缺乏了一些最基本的了解。

“我再也忘不掉你的感觉了，想着它我就在意得不得了，很疲惫，但睡不着，”仿佛要粉碎他的侥幸，提醒他的过失，哈利看见一丝阴影掠过汤姆的眼底，他的儿子以谴责又渴望的目光盯着他，“帮帮我，哈利，它就像快要爆炸却找不到出口，太难受了。”

哈利沉默许久，手指将放下的衣摆绞得皱巴巴的，眼睛闪烁许久，才说：“一次，我就演示一次，以后你要自己解决这种事。”

哈利没有让汤姆脱下裤子，只是将手伸进去然后抓住那根。熟悉的掌心给他带来陌生的触感，哈利握住他的力度让汤姆战栗起来，因为姿势亲密，哈利的气息离他很近：“记住，你要这么做。”

哈利有节奏地一上一下撸动，时而包着那柱旋动，时而让拇指娴熟地擦过汤姆的马眼，汤姆干脆枕在哈利的肩膀上，闭上眼睛。嗅着他身上的清香，汤姆也将手伸进裤子里，哈利就领着他的手一起动作，隐晦的尿意越来越昂扬。

他正被母亲抱在怀里，帮着手淫。

汤姆只是想着这件事，很快就喷发出来。

哈利把手抽出来，蹙眉凝视上面晶莹的体液，似乎是回忆起汤姆那物的火热感触，他又一次红了脸，一边的汤姆已经用清理一新解决掉裤子里的腌臜，就等着他过来安慰他睡觉了。

一脸心事重重的哈利躺回属于自己的位置，汤姆满意地环住了他的腰。虽然臂弯里的躯体远比以往僵硬，但是经过一次释放，好奇心得到满足的汤姆还是很快就有了困意。

◇◆◇

“哈利。”

汤姆呼唤背对他的母亲，非常不痛快。

今天哈利等熄灯了才上床，而且在钻进被窝之后只扔给汤姆一句干巴巴的“快睡吧”，他固定留给汤姆的睡前礼节都被省略了，汤姆不开心。

“哈利，”汤姆不依不挠地把手搭在母亲身上，后者只得翻身过来，“为什么今天你不抱抱我，亲亲我的眼睛和额头，顺一顺我的背？你知道缺少这些我很难睡着。”

哈利半撑起自己，表情在夜色中隐隐有些窘迫：“噢…你想要这些啊……”像松了一口气，哈利很快就张开手臂，“汤姆。”他喊汤姆的名字仿佛在叹息。

汤姆当即投入母亲的怀抱，闭上眼睛，享受母亲的安抚。

日常回归，哈利的举止恢复正常，他的手指又以熟悉的方式按摩汤姆的头皮，温声细语催眠，直到汤姆将手伸到他的睡衣下。

汤姆能感觉到他的抗拒，哈利马上抓住那只放肆的手，厉声说：“你以为自己在干什么？！”

汤姆只是无辜地眨眨眼睛：“我想摸着你的奶…乳房睡觉，触摸它们的感觉比我所知的任何丝绸都要软滑，我肯定马上就能睡着。”

哈利噎了一下，随即断然拒绝：“不行！你要是继续这么做，就回你自己的屋里睡！”

汤姆不明白哈利为什么要表现得这么敏感，又这么不通情理，他可是他的母亲，他从没有这样拒绝过汤姆，只是摸一下又有什么关系呢？他昨天不是也让他摸了吗？如果哈利曾为汤姆哺乳，那汤姆可不止摸过，他的脸还贴过，他的舌头也尝过，这不是很正常吗？

汤姆又没有说是要用自己的老二戳他，对吧？

哈利又背过身去，汤姆愤愤不平地躺到自己的枕头上，在辗转反侧的整整一夜里，哈利是睡了还是持续保持沉默，汤姆不清楚。

◇◆◇

又一夜，也许是汤姆翻身的动静太大，哈利被闹得狠了，他一掀被子坐起来，挥动魔杖，让房间亮起来。

“梅林，”哈利似乎想要发怒，但汤姆只是耷拉嘴角，用疲惫的双眼凝视他，尽可能地表露自己的情绪，如此一来，他吃软不吃硬的母亲又一次因溺爱而退缩，“你一定要那样折磨你自己吗，汤姆？”

“我没有，”汤姆恨恨地说，“哈利，我的母亲，你懂我，知道我是个怎样的人，我厌恶自己无法掌控的事，所以你真的认为我不是那个最为这种状况苦恼的人？”

哈利因那个称谓瑟缩了一下，他了解汤姆，就像汤姆了解他一样：“你想要什么，汤姆？你到底想要什么？”

“就像我昨晚说的那样，我只是想要触摸你的乳房入睡。”

哈利咬着嘴里的肉摇摇头：“你十五岁了，不是五岁，你提醒了我，你快要成年了，要从少年成长为男人，这种行为已经不妥当了。”

“那告诉我。”汤姆的嘴唇颤抖，指甲在掌心刮出血来，努力挤出几滴眼泪，“所以我就不属于你了？我不是你的汤姆了？就因为时光流逝，你就可以狠心推开我，坚持那些所谓的忌讳，然后放任我死去？”

“没有那么严重，你不会死的。”哈利忍不住上前捧住他的脸，为他拭去泪水。

“我会的。”汤姆紧紧握住哈利的手，“看看我，哈利，看看你疏远我会怎样影响我，”他领着哈利的手触碰自己眼底的乌青，“再这样下去会威胁我的健康，进而威胁我的生命。告诉我，哈利，如果我真的要死，你会无动于衷吗？”

“我愿以性命保护你。”哈利叹息，几乎将数年份的量都用完了。

“而我仅仅是想要碰一碰你。”汤姆乘胜追击，“这是无可奈何的事情，我只能在你的怀里安睡。”

汤姆诚恳地，忧郁地凝视母亲的绿眼睛，直到后者沉吟良久，终于在又一次对抗中败下阵来：“……你不可以再做比触摸更进一步的事。”

“我不会的。”

汤姆拉着哈利躺下来，在房间再度暗下来的时候，心满意足地让手钻进母亲的睡衣里，他的手掌滑过哈利的小腹，肚脐，感觉手底下的肌肉在哆嗦，然后他抵达那里，满怀喜爱地用掌心摩擦了那片肌肤，那点凸起，在哈利失去耐心之前，他靠在对方的肩窝里睡着了。

接下来几天，爱抚哈利的乳房成为了汤姆入眠前的必要仪式。最初哈利表现得很是羞窘，不敢直视汤姆的眼睛，但是当他发现汤姆真的有乖乖睡觉之后，对这行为的态度倒是转变为哭笑不得，或者，就汤姆观察的结果而言，他道德底线较高的母亲仍然需要心理建设。

汤姆明白，哈利需要掩盖自己因为汤姆的抚摸而颤抖的反应。

时候未到，汤姆没必要挑明。他闭上眼睛，告诫自己。时候未到。

等周末到来，汤姆回到庄园里，他顶着哈利不解的眼神在后院的空地上捣鼓了一天。周日是个好天气，一切都顺利极了，他牵着母亲的手来到后院，因母亲惊叹的神情而窃喜。

“我好久都没有游泳了。”哈利半跪在池边，拨弄波光粼粼的水面，池底曳动的光纹能让他心绪平静，“我还在霍格沃兹的时候，黑湖的浅滩可是夏季最好的礼物。”

汤姆蹲在他身边，得意洋洋地望着他：“现在也是，很多男孩肆无忌惮地跳进湖里，不要命的格兰芬多甚至胆敢接近巨型章鱼的触须，然后女孩也跟着下水嬉戏。”

哈利喜欢这样的话题，汤姆入学之后他总是期待能和孩子分享这一切，在汤姆更多地将时间分配到巩固自己的斯莱特林领头蛇地位之前。

“你也跳进去了吗？你有没有去追赶人鱼和格林迪洛？”哈利笑嘻嘻地补充，他不是在鼓励汤姆这么做。

汤姆眯起黑玛瑙似的眼睛，装模作样地圈起手臂：“当然没有，哈利，你是不是忘了你还没有教过我怎么游泳呢？”

“噢。”哈利的脸上闪过一丝红晕，“好吧……原来你在这等着我。”哈利恍然大悟，轻声呵斥他，依然挂着微笑。

汤姆趁哈利不注意，快速舔了舔唇：“你要教我吗，哈利？”

回应是哈利站起来，爽朗地脱掉上衣，他的头发更乱了，鼻梁上的眼镜也歪掉，但是笑容有阳光的温度，嘴角的小黑痣翩翩欲飞，汤姆渴望地看着他，心里怦怦直跳，也模仿他的样子脱下衣服。

他的母亲长期过着与世隔绝的生活，到底保持着那般单纯的姿态。

经过一天中最强烈的日晒，水温宜人。哈利滑入水中，汤姆紧随其后，“嘿！”哈利大笑，将水花泼向他，汤姆举起左手遮挡，边还击。银光闪闪，洒遍涟漪，直到他俩全身都湿透，水珠滴落到汤姆咧开的嘴里。

“停火吧，算我们平手。”哈利把湿漉漉的刘海向后一抹，依旧在窃笑，“让我教你怎么在水里浮起来。”

“嗯。”汤姆眨眨眼睛，接过哈利向他伸出的双手。

学习游泳不难，困难在于汤姆要怎么把握接触的度，边将哈利蒙在鼓里，边满足自己对亲密需求的贪念。最简单的做法是示弱（无论是不是装的），这一招对他的母亲很有效，格兰芬多式过剩的热心肠，只要他求助，哈利总是无法拒绝，甚至显得很是愉快，汤姆怀疑这是否算是一种性癖。

汤姆没有那么迂腐，也没有那么拉不下面子，只要可以达成目的，一点点自尊算不了什么。

他的指尖陷入哈利微凉的手臂肌肤里，就像抓住一片着了雾的天鹅绒，水珠在哈利的锁骨上、下巴处滚动，一滴一滴要坠不坠，让汤姆很想舔掉它们。他们的手臂紧紧缠在一起，汤姆浮在水面处，半张脸在水下，令他的表情难以捉摸。他目视前方，从这个角度正好可以直接观察哈利的胸膛，两颗挺立的乳尖随着对方浮动，时而冒出水面时而沉入水里，像一种大人和婴儿互动玩的变脸游戏，只是更成熟且具有挑逗性。

“我要放手了，汤姆。”哈利轻轻对他说，然后后退着游开，“来，游到我这来。”

他的母亲划着水，用那种目光望着他，那么自豪，那么惆怅，那么快乐，仿佛时光固定在他翡翠绿的双眼中，永恒存在，哈利在树影婆娑中等候汤姆到达他身前。

温暖的鼓动脉脉汇入汤姆的心脏，又化作熊熊烈焰煎熬他的身体，汤姆此刻只想不顾一切地游进哈利的怀里，贴近后者冰凉玉石般的皮肤以降低危险的温度，池水是多么舒适啊，他在水中拉开短裤的边沿，魔法使它变得更为宽松，直到他蹬着腿都能将它蹬开。

当他最终触及哈利，他拥抱欢呼的哈利，将困惑的哈利逼到泳池边，让已经硬挺的勃起拱向哈利的肚脐眼，让跳动的头端急切地在哈利的小腹上顶来顶去。

哈利慌乱地试图推动汤姆，双手在摸到对方裸露的臀瓣时弹开了，哈利正要怒斥，家养小精灵的尖声呼唤爆发在他们的头顶上：“拉拉必须告诉哈利主人，厨房的烤炉失灵了，哈利主人做的饼干——”

汤姆注意到哈利马上就顿住了，绝望地抬头张望那小精灵的身影，在发现小精灵没有靠近泳池时松了一口气，身体依旧僵硬，却已无暇顾及汤姆放肆的进犯。

“哈利主人——”

小精灵的尖叫接近了，哈利立刻回应道：“不用靠近泳池！我已经听到了！”声音有着只要留心便容易分辨的颤抖。

“主人，您做的饼干都焦过头了！”

哈利恳求地看着不为所动的汤姆，一边与小精灵周旋着，汤姆干脆将脸埋到哈利的颈窝里，嗅着凉凉的水汽和微弱的体味，没有停下刺向母亲的凶器，他甚至强行拽过对方的一只手重新放回他的臀部上，他喜欢哈利无意中带给他的新感受。

“别、…不要磕头，不要继续伤害自己了！我原谅你，你可以退下了！”

汤姆惬意地闭上眼睛，他低低呻吟了一声，让哈利更紧张了，他要哈利的手在他身上敏感的地方游走，他会让哈利宁愿他尽早高潮的：“别走得那么快，拉拉——”他的嗓音慵懒而喑哑，哈利一脸不敢置信地瞪着他，“因为你们的疏忽，坏了我们的下午茶，我不许你们停止自责。”

汤姆舔舐哈利颈边的动脉，突出的喉结，眼角因恶作剧的诙谐弯起来，眼里闪烁的光矛盾般有夜的黑暗，他做了个口型：帮我。

哈利的唇抿成一条绷直的线，小精灵惩罚自己的钝响很刺耳。粗鲁地一把抓住汤姆勃发的欲望，让他发出一声轻哼，哈利面色沉沉地开始撸动那根火热的东西。

汤姆双手撑着池壁，圈起在爆发边缘的人，他的母亲非常愤怒，手下的动作却毫不生涩，每一次推挤研磨都没有怜惜，就像在焦躁地完成一次任务。哈利的另一只手紧紧掐着汤姆的肩膀以在水中支撑自己，他们靠得太近了，他的吐息都喷到了汤姆的脸上，两双眼睛视线交错，一对翡绿浓烈又明亮，汤姆将额头抵上哈利的额头，浑身颤抖着射在池水里。

“退下吧。”汤姆对小精灵吩咐道，还在享受余韵，他想要哈利抱抱他，亲一亲他，但是哈利很快就推开他，一言不发地离开了泳池。

汤姆抹了一把湿透的头发冷静下来，上岸穿好衣服追过去，他在一条洒满阳光的长廊里追上了哈利，哈利没有回头：“回到霍格沃兹去，汤姆。”

“去晚宴？我晚上终究是要回来的。”

“睡在学校的寝室里，花更多时间去和你的小团体交流，就像你这些年来一直在做的一样。”

“你不在身边我怎么入睡？”汤姆逼上前，他要触碰哈利，却被哈利一把扇开，汤姆故意发出一声痛哼。

哈利转身，斜了汤姆一眼，意识到自己被操纵，又伸手扶住额头，仿佛头痛难忍，只好紧紧闭上眼睛：“汤姆……我们该保持距离了。”

“不。”汤姆更进一步，用他的阴影包裹哈利。

“是我狠不下心惹的祸。”哈利再睁开眼，眼底障起一层冷硬的光，“我会去找办法治好你的，在那之前，你必须习惯独自入眠。”

“哈利……”

汤姆看着他的母亲深深地给了他最后一眼，之后毫不留情地舍他离去：“我不能永远陪着你，总有一天，你会接受其他人躺在你身边。”

◇◆◇

“我听说法国巫师界最近有异动。”

斯莱特林长桌上的窃窃私语来去流连，部分带估量性质的讨论关于新的反对组织，部分敬畏地提及黑魔王为应对事件的活动痕迹。消息本该与汤姆的立场密切相关，但是此刻没有一个仆人胆敢向他打探，有眼色的默默避开他，鲁莽愚钝的被拦下来以免更进一步激怒他，汤姆没有费心掩饰，他戴着一张面具，空白的表情里藏着更可怕的东西，心中酝酿的风暴膨胀至近乎毁灭级数。

汤姆揉了揉眼下的青乌，他发誓他将对第一个到他面前跳脚的人施恶咒。

已经一个月了，他离开哈利的时间已经比第一年的极限还要多一倍有余了，哈利似乎铁了心要将他锁在门外，汤姆嗅到了不寻常的坚决，暗暗后悔之前把人逼得太紧。

这一个月，汤姆能够依靠的唯有无梦药水，而魔药的效果微乎其微。生理上的疲倦只是造成他暴躁的原因之一，无论如何，汤姆仍不相信哈利可以对他冷酷到底，然而解决问题的关键还被迷雾环绕，一想到情况还未处于自己的支配之下，火焰便成倍地在汤姆的胸膛里燎烤。

一个月，他就已经那么思念哈利，只要想到哈利坐在藏书馆的壁炉前凝视火苗簇动，他的心就会跳动得沉重，他的下体就会硬得发疼。

汤姆要摧毁哈利的伦理观，要让哈利正视他对汤姆的感情远超世俗的约束，这有缺陷的身体和发狂的思想都拜哈利所赐，哈利必须对他负责。

夕阳收起它最后一线余晖，汤姆再度缺席晚宴。

偌大的庄园只关着一个人，影影绰绰的走廊尽头只有唯一的灯光，汤姆在门扉的阴影里注视着母亲，他太安静了，静悄悄地拨动盘子里的食物，咀嚼，以最倦怠的幅度重复进食的动作，仿佛这空旷的囚笼抽走了他的活力，孤独使他的动作变得刻板且机械。

汤姆没想到，他只是错开了一点时间，竟然能意外看见哈利这样的一面。长久以来热情洋溢地迎接他的母亲，如今看来并没有他认为的那么坚强，现在汤姆甚至可以想象，近年来他将交际重心放在霍格沃兹里，受冷落的哈利究竟是怎样苦苦等待唯一可以倚靠的孩子。

只有他回家，才能让哈利重新活过来。

意识到这一点，汤姆的心被狠狠地揪了起来……然后雷鸣般的狂喜难以自抑，满溢而出——他知道自己该从何处下手了。

汤姆的皮鞋叩响地板，哈利受惊似地扭过头来，一丝喜悦在脸上转瞬即逝。

“哈利。”汤姆轻声唤道。

被呼唤的人垂下眼睑，忧心忡忡：“你回来了……用过晚饭了吗？”

汤姆：“我不饿。”

然后沉默在两人间蔓延，哈利欲言又止，看上去对这种氛围难以忍受。

汤姆先开的口。

“如果我出现在你面前真的让你那么难受的话，我马上就回霍格沃兹去。”

哈利摇摇头：“怎么会难受呢，我只是……”只是什么，哈利说不出来。

“我知道你在担心什么，我在这一个月里也做了些尝试。”汤姆说，“我尝试与其他人睡在一起。”

哈利沉吟着，面无表情，但是汤姆确信自己刚刚从绿色的深潭中捕捉到了一闪而逝的痛苦与疲惫。

“那么……感觉怎么样？”哈利问。

禁不住叹息，为什么他的母亲如此沉迷自虐，难道他不知道汤姆已经为此兴奋起来了吗？……好吧，他不知道。

汤姆缩短他们间的距离，抓住椅子的扶手附下身来，直到他的鼻尖可以嗅到哈利的发丝：“你想听我怎么回答呢？说我感觉不错，说我终于找到另外一个人，我从他身上得到快乐与平静，而那个人并不是你？”

“……”哈利微微颔首，“也许该是那样。”

汤姆发出一声恼怒的低吼，将全身的重量压到哈利身上，放弃了自我控制。尽管缺乏睡眠让他惰于玩弄手段，可在正确的时候面对正确的人表现出正确的情绪，本来也是操纵外界的一个好方法：“真的吗？哈利，你真的看不见我有多么痛苦吗？你真的以为我并没有发现你也很痛苦？”

汤姆搂着他，用可以窒息的力度挤压着他，不稳的呼吸喷在哈利的颈边，耳垂上，让哈利也紧跟着一起颤抖：“你敢看一眼镜子吗？看看自己的眼睛？看看这一个月的隔绝也把你变成了什么样子？其实我并不是唯一一个无法安眠的人，对吧？”汤姆改而捧起哈利的脸，不再让哈利游离他的视线，“这就是你的愿望？把我推到远远的地方，将你独自留在这个死气沉沉的庄园里吗？看着我的眼睛然后告诉我！”

哈利的眼瞳晃动着，虚弱地说：“我……我是你的母亲。”似乎还在向自己强调这一点。

突然间，汤姆抿唇，仿佛狂风暴雨肆虐之地邂逅了风眼，他说：

“你害怕吗，哈利？”

哈利怔怔地仰头注视他。

汤姆在他的绿眼睛上落下一吻：“我也害怕，哈利。”

汤姆试图往自己的目光中注入哀求：“抱抱我，哈利，为什么你要这么残忍，你是不是认为我的存在是错误？”

“不！”哈利抓住汤姆的手腕，急切地说，“绝不是！”

汤姆看着他，慢慢地跪下来，让自己依偎到哈利的大腿上：“这是我诞生的诅咒，我们已经无法将彼此从生命中割舍了，你害怕我离你而去，我也害怕你从此弃我不顾，你是我唯一信任的人，我的弱点，我的解药，我的一切，对你而言，我不是同样的吗？”

哈利还在犹豫不决：“这是不被允许的……”

“这世上有那么多不被允许的事，可它们发生了。”汤姆蹭着熟悉的温度，舒服得眼前都开始模糊，“我不能离开你，也不会离开你，请相信我，哈利……”

当哈利在恍惚中把手放到汤姆的脑袋上轻抚他头发的时候，汤姆坠入梦乡的速度连他自己都预料不到。

◇◆◇

醒来后，汤姆下意识地伸手触及近在咫尺的睡颜，这样当对方也苏醒时，就可以看见他的笑容了。

汤姆成功了，他的母亲妥协了。

哈利的眼下分明也有疲倦的痕迹，却假装浑不在意，简直是自欺欺人。手指贪婪地搓了搓对方嘴角的小痣，汤姆懒洋洋地想，如果哈利再不醒来，他就要先手淫一下了。

“……”

没错，就这么做好了。

汤姆悄悄掀开被子，小心翼翼地跨坐到哈利身上，将裤子拉下来，解放已经肿胀的老二。剑拔弩张的凶器差点贴到哈利的脸上，他依旧没有醒来，唯有温热的气息痒痒地刺激着青筋凸起的阳具，汤姆舔了舔唇，开始手上的工作。

希望哈利可以乖乖睡着直到手活结束，又希望哈利可以睁开眼睛看看他的儿子正在对他做的事，汤姆大抵是憋得久了，在无耻的想象中很快就到了，他还在犹豫着要不要把老二放到哈利那看上去就很柔软的唇瓣上，积攒了个把月的稠密精华就喷溅到后者的脸上，溅得到处都是，哈利呻吟着，眉头因为过浓的味道皱了起来，他眨眨眼睛，吓得大叫一声，推开汤姆坐起来。

“汤姆！！！”

哈利气急败坏地擦拭脸上的体液，汤姆一脸无辜地撑坐在床上。

“早安，哈利。”

哈利恶狠狠地瞪着他：“别得寸进尺了，难道你要说堂堂斯莱特林的继承人失去了控制吗？！”

“是啊，面对你，我就会失去控制。”汤姆脸不红心不跳。

“汤姆——！！！”哈利抓狂了，这无耻的年轻人真的是他的儿子吗？他咬牙切齿地蹲坐起来，气势汹汹地伸出一根手指规训汤姆，“你给我坐好了！”

汤姆依言坐好，盯着哈利张开嘴巴又合上，来来回回好几遍才说：“……你不能射在别人的脸上。”

“那该射到哪里去呢？”汤姆问。

哈利危险地半眯双目：“别耍滑头，汤姆。”

投降样地举起双手，汤姆耸耸肩：“我只是好奇。”

“约束一下你的好奇心吧！”哈利叉腰，没好气地说，“每回你这样准有人要倒霉。”

汤姆不置可否。

磨牙磨着磨着，哈利停下来，表情很是为难：“所以你是开始好奇‘性’这种东西了吗？”

汤姆：“我只能对你勃起，哈利。”他平静地直视哈利，“其他人只会让我作呕，这是没有办法的事。”

哈利期待在他的眼神里找出谎言的蛛丝马迹，然而一无所获。终于，哈利放弃了：“……我们约法三章。”

随着汤姆点头应诺，哈利把沉重的不安化作叹息从肺腑里吐出，比划道：“一，我们之间不会有插入性行为。”

“……”

“别作出那种表情，汤姆，如果刚开始就谈崩了，你干嘛不老老实实地自己解决自己的事呢？我还是有底线的，我必须把握那条底线。”

“……好吧。”

哈利这才放过他：“二，我不愿意继续的方式，我不愿意继续的事情，我说停，你就要停。”

汤姆摸了摸下巴，哼哼一声：“如果我让你快乐到语无伦次了呢？”

脸一红，哈利生气了：“不会有乐趣发生的！这只是为了让你可以好好睡觉和休息！”

“可是你愿意为我妥协已经让我感受到乐趣了，我现在兴致勃勃。”嘴上这么说，汤姆的神色还是淡然的。

哈利不禁意识到处境很危险，汤姆绝对是在和他调情，难道他还不了解这孩子吗？在可以撒谎的情况下，汤姆只为满足自己的嗜虐欲而诚实。他的本性，他从骨子里携带的残忍，即使多年过去，依旧会在某些时刻令哈利毛骨悚然。

这就是为什么会有第三点。

“三……我们之间的事情不可以伤害到其他人，不能以伤害他者为乐。”

汤姆静静地与哈利对峙着，他那总是不够硬气的母亲这回一步都不曾退后。

“你在意拉拉那件事吗？”汤姆了然。

“汤姆，”空气清冽，是晨间的味道，枝头的鸟儿无知无觉，为生计而歌唱，与以往别无二致的早晨，汤姆被哈利拥入怀中，因吃惊而微微睁大了眼睛，“我好想让怒火冲天，给你一个耳光，你肯定明白你要将我们拖入怎样的禁忌之中。我应该岿然不动，但是我……还是舍不得看你再晕倒另一次。无法阻止你，我很惭愧，我无法把持自己，是个软弱的人，可是至少我不会让其他人卷进来，我们开始的，我们结束吧，就我们两个。”

“就我们两个。”汤姆紧密地回抱他，胸襟里的跃动又一次带起全身的颤抖，“你要为了我舍弃那个人吗？”

哈利的沉默并没有出乎他的意料之外，背叛黑魔王是恐怖的，汤姆也会保守这个秘密，直到他……

“不是那样的，汤姆。事情有点复杂，其实……”哈利在吞吞吐吐中隐藏了信息倒是汤姆没有预料到的，他正准备凝神细听，哈利却打住了话头，“不，没什么。”

“哈利——”

他不满地咬住了对方的耳垂，被哈利一巴掌拍到了脑门上：“不许！现在放开我，我要去洗澡了，你弄到我身上的东西臭死了！”

啪嗒啪嗒地快步遁进浴室，留下汤姆还在思索那句未尽之言。攻克了哈利的心防让汤姆有些飘飘然，既然新的问题还缺乏解谜的关键，他干脆放松下来，任思绪飘远。

水流冲刷的声音隐隐约约，汤姆对着天花板扬起眉毛，站起来将衬衫连裤子都扒了，裸着身子来到浴室的门口：“阿拉霍洞开。”

水汽扑面，汤姆游动视线搜寻母亲的身影，后者被环绕在层层雾气之后。哈利没有点灯，白日的光线已经足够了，逆着光，他闭起双眼站在花洒下，有些苦恼地处理头发上黏着的体液。

汤姆走过去，胯间的东西上翘着，晃动着，在他从背后揽住另一个人的时候快乐地在对方的臀缝间滑动。

“梅林！”哈利寒毛直竖，“你吓到我了，汤姆！！”

汤姆洋洋得意地在哈利的腹部上摸了又摸，挺了挺腰：“我也没洗呢，一起洗吧。”

“是吗，只是洗澡吗，打着鬼主意也不费心隐瞒了吗？”哈利睨了他一眼，“给我出去！”

“求你了，哈利。”

母亲。汤姆低哑的嗓音划过耳廓，哈利打了个哆嗦。

“一个月了，我攒了好多，憋着难受。”

哈利把胳膊肘往后一顶，将他顶开，声音也有些不自然：“你敢让你那些小跟班知道你还会撒娇吗？”

汤姆不屑地轻哼一声：“相信我，他们不会想知道的。”接着又软磨硬泡，“不需要你动手，请继续清洗吧，我自己会解决掉。”

怀疑地又乜了他一眼，哈利提起食指在半空中点了点，警告他：“记住约法三章的内容。”

“不敢忘。”

于是汤姆在哈利的脖子后面亲了一口，全神贯注地用自己那根感受对方臀瓣的弹性。他知道哈利还是很郁闷，咕哝着清理自己的头发，汤姆将他揽得更密，节奏原始地在软肉上来回摩擦，干脆闭眼，也不掩饰快慰的呻吟，只想感受更多，更多。

当他的手指捏起哈利的乳尖时，他听到了轻哼，但睁开眼睛，哈利依然在摆弄自己的头发，汤姆眨眨眼，捻着乳珠，更快一轮地在那双丘间冲刺，他的体液又将母亲的腰窝涂抹得一塌糊涂。

“哈利……”伴随着饱含复杂感情的叫唤，到达顶点的欲望释放了。

汤姆沉浸在高亢的快感中，甚至无法活动自己的身体，只能一波又一波地将精液射尽，僵直地圈着眼前人。

哈利拍了拍收紧的臂膀，摸了摸汤姆埋在他肩膀里的头。

◇◆◇

“主人，”莱斯特兰奇还是有点胆战心惊，“是那位大人的事情有眉目了吗？”

汤姆慵懒地挑眉，俊美的侧脸冷冰冰的，不知道能让多少学生心醉，此时他的气场相较几天前的绝对零度要缓和许多，但也绝不意味着平易近人。汤姆自然是为已经步入正轨（或彻底脱轨）的私密关系春风得意，然而不明真相的追随者们似乎都误会成了别方面的事。

汤姆知道他们想要什么，不过是一句话，就可以造成比魔咒更有力的影响。尽管那个人不会大发善心将消息传递回庄园里，他也有自己的渠道观摩局势，有时上下倾覆就看谁可以利用的情报更多，他是斯莱特林的继承人，他精于此道。

“不出数日，他就会回来。”

汤姆目不斜视地在走廊上阔步前行，心头的无名暗火又开始簇动，其他在黑魔王势力里得益的家族安了心，对如今的他却算不上什么好消息。

焦躁。

哈利。母亲。哈利哈利哈利哈利哈利哈利哈利。

他突然站定了，跟在他身后的人急忙刹住脚，几个斯莱特林狼狈又悻悻然地偷瞄他的背影。

汤姆忽然想起一件大失误。

萨拉查，他竟然没有趁在浴室里的大好机会，好好看一看哈利生下他的私处。

◇◆◇

“哈利。”

侧卧的阅读者有一段弧线优美的腰肢，汤姆用手细细寸量，然后扒着对方的肩膀把自己的上半身贴过去。

哈利拨了拨鼻梁上的眼镜，无奈地斜了他一眼：“你不复习吗？”

“我可以明天直接考NEWT并且完美通过，你知道的。”拇指在哈利的肩头上画着圈圈，汤姆慢条斯理地说，“你也可以把这本书留待明天再读。”

哈利直叹气，头疼，连带着眼神都凶了：“又想要？每晚都要，对你的身体没有好处。”

“其实我是有点好奇……”

哈利捂住脸，倒在枕头上，闷声呢喃抱怨，看来汤姆的好奇心真的把他整得够呛。

汤姆：“我很好奇，你是怎么生下我的。”

如果汤姆没看错，那哈利的头发确实是竖了起来而非普通的凌乱，后者佯作镇定地与他对视一眼，又移开了视线。

“哈利，莫非你有女人的……”

“停！”

“我想看看……”

哈利连忙用手掌包住那张下流的嘴巴，汤姆那双没有波澜的黑玉眼睛微微一弯，舔了舔有些湿润的掌心，脆弱的封锁马上就解开了。

“不要得寸进尺，你这小色胚。”哈利握了握拳头，牙痒痒，“说过多少遍了，我是男人，我没有那玩意。”

汤姆听罢，再三确认哈利有无欺骗的神色，得到结果后出乎意料地没有继续叛逆般的跃跃欲试，他的脸色变得难看起来，想象到某些不得了的东西：“可是如果你没有……那你就只有……我不信，给我看看吧哈利——”

哈利哭笑不得地挡开汤姆的手：“噢，汤姆，你不是那样出生的。”

他狐疑地眯起眼睛：“那我是怎么来的？”穷追不舍地凑上去，脸对着脸，唇也差点贴着唇，问题咄咄逼人，“上次你卖关子的部分，是不是关于这个？”

哈利真的不擅长撒谎，非常不擅长，汤姆一直对此印象深刻，他的母亲发现似乎无法蒙混过关，懊恼地瞪着他，喉咙里发出了低微的咕噜声，突然间向他扑过来。

那只有细茧的手钻进了他的睡裤里，有些粗鲁但不乏技巧地爱抚他半硬的鸡巴：“你是不是精力太旺盛了？帮你弄出来能让你老实点吗——该是说晚安的时间了！”

汤姆超爱哈利的指腹柔软但强硬地磨蹭他的马眼，他向后仰头，尽情享受，听到对方哼哼道：“又让我满手都是……”被哈利触碰，龟头上总是很容易渗出透明的腺液，没有其他人，不会有其他人能让他变成这样。

哈利扬起眉毛，就着液体润滑开始包着柱体上下磨动，语气里还是有些愠怒：“总是这么让人头疼……我会告诉你的，汤姆。有朝一日。”另一只手抓住下面的囊袋按揉，没有放过连接阴茎的那片敏感的皮肤，“现在，暂时忍着你的好奇心。”

汤姆喘着粗气，兽性的目光令他的母亲一怵，转瞬间，攻守逆转，后者被汤姆倾身压到床褥上，面红耳赤地看着自己的上衣被掀开。当汤姆衔起心念已久的果实，哈利无法控制那一声惊呼，但他马上就掩住分开的双唇，继续方才停下的手活，动得更快更急，一对带谴责意思的绿眼睛瞪着那颗在自己胸前耸动的脑袋。

“不要吸…唔！”哈利羞恼地咬住下唇，红晕在他的双颊上越积越深，“你是小宝宝吗？！”

汤姆舔舐那尖端，眼瞳中闪过一抹邪祟的红，嗓子沙哑：“我早就想这么做了，我早就该尝到了。”

无法开口，唯恐漏出不合适的叫声，晚霞从双颊飘及哈利的耳尖，眉间依旧是险峻的峰势，零星耻辱点缀其中。

真美。

一刹那的悸动使汤姆恍惚，随即他的动作更为凶狠。

“至少不要咬，啊！……我要生气了，我真的要生气了！你想我用指甲刮你吗？！”哈利威胁着用指尖划过冠部下的缝隙，没料到汤姆浑身一震，那根便在他的手里抖了抖，吐出了白浊。

埋首的汤姆还在喘息，“出来了？”哈利的疑惑让他非常不爽，他迅速扯过对方沾上污迹正往回缩的手，重新引到自己还没软下的老二上，哈利看着他气恼的神情，抿唇憋笑，“还有？”

汤姆拉了拉另一颗乳珠，戏弄的手被狠狠扇飞去：“别停下你的关爱，哈利，你要费的功夫，绝对比你所认为的更多。”

嗔怒地低骂一声：“捣蛋鬼（Trouble maker）。”  
哈利又开始榨取另一波奶白体液。

……等清干净今天的存货，汤姆餍足地躺在床上，枕着自己的双臂，盯着哈利苦恼于清理的侧影，后者的胸膛上多了几个小红印，湿润的樱桃饱熟，还在隐隐作痛，注意到汤姆无辜的打量，哈利额上的青筋都在跳动。

汤姆没想到自己会被母亲一脚踹下床去，他趴在地毯上满头问号，恐怕是连续挑战对方的底线唤醒了不得了的东西，譬如说掩藏在温柔下的暴躁一面。

汤姆试探性地在床沿边冒头，哈利气呼呼地盘腿坐着，他们用火花飞溅的视线交流了一阵，然后汤姆扑上去把哈利带倒回被子上，哈利咯吱他的腰窝，两人笑作一团。

◇◆◇

软磨硬泡之下，哈利又给了汤姆一个完美的起床手活。

如果小巴蒂·克劳奇没有把消息带到黑魔王庄园的餐桌上的话，汤姆会认为这是个相当宜人的清晨。

TBC.


	2. 后篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *正文完结＋三番外，Bon appetit  
> *绿人者恒被绿……虽然妈妈很可怜，但先让我打一炮  
> *味有点重，死使劲作，人用力爱  
> *发完前篇之后，我兴冲冲地等着大家来和我讨论汤宝有多涩，结果都没有什么留言，大失望，快来和我讨论涩汤吧！

◇◆◇

单纯回绝其他学院的纯血的邀请就已经够烦了，如果连他的追随者都不长眼的话，汤姆可就要给予折磨了。

一个归期未定的消息就让霍格沃兹里人心浮动，黑魔王对下一世代的影响还是不容小觑。再度认识到其中差距的汤姆不停计算自己将那个人推落王座的可能，显然他将要打一场持久而艰苦的战争。

可若是要出奇制胜，有天赐良机……汤姆的思维越活跃，表情就越空洞，环顾四野，被他的目光扫到的混血和泥巴种都或警惕，或瑟缩起来。

这确实是种暗示，对吧？魔王的统治并非铁板钉钉，曾经被驱逐的仍在虎视眈眈，高压的血统歧视只会引起民众反弹，反对者的基数不小，而那个人竟然还打算在没有解决这个问题之前将征服的爪牙伸向其他洲……

汤姆信奉纯血至上？别搞笑了，他根本不在乎，在他看来，什么纯血混血，除他和他的母亲以外，都是垃圾。

能够帮他捞到好处的才是真实。

如果没猜错的话，或许黑魔王本来有类似的念头也说不定呢。

“主人，莫非你打算孤身出席舞会……”

孤身？

汤姆向明媚的室外投上一眼，浓绿的枝桠随风摇曳，他会有一个非常可心的对象。

◇◆◇

入夜，庄园的大厅反常地灯火通明，哈利随意站在中央，把衬衫的袖子捋到胳膊肘上，用冬青木魔杖百无聊赖地点着自己的下巴，汤姆双手插兜踱步过来，盯着对方裹在贴身西裤下的腰臀曲线，他亲昵地将下巴搁在哈利的肩膀上。

汤姆：“就让小精灵们忙活吧。”

“我也没帮上什么忙。”哈利淡淡地说，“不过既然你父亲派来了克劳奇，想必他还挺看重这次宴会。”

“他离开太久了。”汤姆眯起眼睛，“想知道自己是否还令故土的人们印象深刻。”

哈利兴致不高地轻声咋舌，询问汤姆：“你找到舞伴了吗？”

“有一个属意的对象。”

汤姆与瞄过来的哈利视线交错，直到后者迅速别开眼，说：“很好，你要绅士地对待她。”

从对方刚才的小动作中窥探到什么，汤姆咧开一个快意的窃笑：“猜猜我要邀请谁？”

“我对你的同学不是很了解……”

“我邀请你陪伴我参加舞会，哈利。”汤姆抬起身，绕过来面对面地向母亲发出邀请。

哈利脸上的惊讶货真价实，这让他更加蠢蠢欲动了。

反应过来，哈利摇摇头，笑容有些自嘲：“我才不会参加这种宴会，我情愿回到藏书馆去。”

汤姆咽下未曾如此清晰的憎恶，如今一想到是黑魔王掠走了哈利的活力，便如同引燃他心里一片狂躁地与月光纠缠的野草，烧而不尽。人们怎么形容这种感情……嫉妒？汤姆简直想要大笑出声。

这感觉是如此愚蠢，又无法抹消。

于是他亲吻了哈利嘴角的小痣，就像还年幼的那些时光里，他一直施下的唤醒睡美人的魔咒。

哈利的脸上终于有了醉人的绯色，慌乱地左右四顾，在确认有无目击者之后拉着汤姆离开了大厅。

“来吧，哈利，你是这庄园的另一位主人。”汤姆说，“长子保护母亲出席另一方家主缺席的宴会，这不是很正常的事吗？”

哈利哼了一声：“主人？他们真的会这么认为吗？”

“在我身边，牵起我的手，谁敢小瞧你。”

反手十指相扣，汤姆把哈利的手背贴上自己的脸颊：“就算你不出席，我也不会再邀请其他人了。机会难得，你不想和外面接触一下吗？”

“汤姆。”

哈利无可奈何地唤他的名字，没有答复应约与否，但汤姆明白他已经得逞了。

垂到耳鬓的头发被对方扬手拨开，汤姆扭过头，从怎样为母亲着装打扮的幻想中回到现实，因为此刻哈利的神情太过柔和，热流汇入他的腹股沟叫嚣着冲动，汤姆将其忍耐，又几不可察地战栗起来。

◇◆◇

汤姆躲在窗帘后，面无表情地把目光放在来宾的队伍里来回逡巡，克劳奇在外接待，他在这老食死徒敏锐的视线扫过来之前转身离去。

站在卧室的门前，盯着门扉的蛇纹，胃突然被无形的手一把攥紧，好像被莫名其妙的诅咒击中，汤姆吞咽一口，喉结上下滚动，他本可直接推门而入，但不知为何，他抬手叩门。

“进来？”

汤姆推开门，哈利在镜子前回身，有些腼腆地扯了扯身上的袍子，似乎希望他可以给他一点建议，但是汤姆完全顿住了，仿佛踩进了一个石化的陷阱里。

“看起来还行吗？”哈利摊开手，尴尬地别开眼睛，深绿绣金线的长袍剪裁高妙，贴实他清隽的身形，他的腰与臀峰之间翘起的弧度，有种说不清道不明的煽情。

还行？汤姆不动声色地吸了一口气：“我想和你亲热，现在就。”像野兽一样撕咬他，像礼物一样拆开他，等他残破不堪之后，仍然会怜惜地爱抚汤姆吗？

汤姆很好奇。

哈利对源自家人的危险很迟钝，他只是叉腰表达不满：“这玩笑有点过分，不过我就把这当作……恭维吧。”

哈利看着地毯，汤姆想知道他究竟在研究什么，就看见他抬眼，像晨雾将散的深林，露珠从盛夏郁绿的叶尖滴落，蕴藏着本人都未必意识到的渴求与不安，他微微一笑，向汤姆伸出手：“走吧。”

汤姆走向哈利的每一步都沉重得像心跳。当他试图以自己的唇寻找对方的唇，只亲上了遮挡那双唇的手背，近距离的相对而视，达成共识，汤姆握住哈利的手腕放下来，然后如以往般吻在他的嘴角处，两边的胸膛有同样不稳的起伏。

他领着母亲离开属于他们的巢，往宴会大厅去。

汤姆牵着哈利从阶梯上降临，几乎吸引了全场的目光，成为焦点便承受着各色猜疑、揣摩、讥诮、轻蔑等眼光的洗礼，哈利的动作有些僵硬，多数的恶意总令人寸步难行。

汤姆完美而邪性的眼中闪过一抹红光，如有威压环扫下方的蝼蚁，那些无礼的打量纷纷回避。

致辞，让夜典迎来最高潮，人群的注意力重新集中到黑魔王的继承人身上，汤姆对自己的表现十分满意，或许有蠢材还在透过他看魔王，但他确信在落幕之后，与会者都将对他印象深刻。

厚脸皮的渣滓们，苍蝇一样围着他和哈利打转，真想一掌将他们拍碎，如果汤姆已经完全榨取了他们的利用价值，汤姆知道自己会那么做的，他向宾客露出得体优雅的笑容，为了维持笑容，边复习着把人的内脏翻到体表的诅咒。

挂在他臂弯里的手紧了紧，汤姆脑海里的喧嚣退散了许多，他转头望向哈利，观察到哈利脸上挂着面具似的笑容向前来寒暄的人点头或作出一两句应答，突然间觉得非常不爽……好像他做错了什么。

他的母亲，这段时日里慢慢挖掘出更真实，更多面的母亲，因为这样的场合又要掩上门扉吗？

“母亲。”

他呼唤，哈利吓了一跳，周围人因为这声称呼都静下来。

“能请你与我共舞一曲吗？”

哈利盯着他的眼睛，点了点头。

倏忽间，本来还隐于背景内的音乐清晰了一倍，人群避让，为他们分开了一条路，汤姆与哈利踏入舞池，然后面对面，脚尖对脚尖，哈利吸了一口气：“我真的不擅长跳舞……”

“但是比起和那些家伙周旋，你更喜欢在这里旋转，对吧？”汤姆一副心照不宣的表情，得意地笑着。

果然，放松下来之后，灵动的光芒回到了哈利的眼里：“在你把我转晕之前，仔细点别被我踩坏咯。”

“你舍得吗？”

此时音乐切换，汤姆顺应节奏将哈利带入圆舞的圈子里，哈利笑出声来，与他一起钻进一对又一对舞伴间的缝隙，各色翻飞的袍子就像花丛一样。

◇◆◇

一曲舞尽，哈利悄悄对他说：“我去休息一下。”

汤姆目送他走向摆放小吃的长桌，回身继续应酬。

时间流逝得有些暧昧，汤姆打发了又一拨客人，与预言家日报的记者约了个采访的时间，探头寻找哈利的身影，却哪里都找不着人。

皱眉移动到厅里较隐蔽的角落，哈利不在。阵风拂过，汤姆往敞开的玻璃门一扫，花园里点缀着漂浮的小灯，但深处依旧幽暗。他遵循直觉走进去。

沿着熟悉的小路偏离闪烁的荧光，外人不知道这里面别有洞天，这是他与母亲的秘密基地，被花墙包围的迷宫。汤姆警觉地侧了侧脑袋，一阵脚步声靠近，他闪身藏进阴影里，看见一个女人踩着落叶急匆匆地离去，他狐疑地捕捉女人身上的特征，又愤怒得想要当场诅咒她。

她是谁？谁让她进来的？汤姆不得不按捺住自己的领地意识，因为他预感花深处的人还在那待着，打草惊蛇没有意义，汤姆挥动魔杖消去自己的声音，不疾不徐地继续深入。

月朗星稀，汤姆不需要通过咒语改造也能在夜间视物良好，拐过一扎叠一扎的杜鹃花影，越过夜色，坐在不远处长凳上的人不出他所料。

“我找你好久了。”

哈利受惊，凝望月亮的视线倏地移向他，很快又放松地沉下肩膀：“我只是来这透透气。”

汤姆踱向长凳，在另一边坐下来，沉默了一会儿，突然说：“她落下了一样东西。”

“是什……”

哈利闭上口，但汤姆已经明白了，他目光灼灼地盯着哈利：“她是谁？”倾身向前，为了在逐渐累积的怒火中保持平静，表情略显扭曲，“你们在这里——私会吗？在这个地方，在这张凳子上？”

话音一转，和月光一样清冷的声音，听着有一点委屈：“……你还曾经在这里哄我，让我枕在你的膝上入睡。”

仿佛在思索，流光转动的眸子一抬，哈利伸手去触碰汤姆的脸庞：“现在你也可以这么做。”

这是个诱惑。汤姆握住哈利的手，顺势倒向后者的腿上，他不在乎梳得一丝不苟的头发会变乱，侧脸蹭了蹭温热的大腿，有手指拨弄他的头发，按摩他的头皮，他被包裹在哈利的味道里，一缕缕花香混入其中。汤姆喜欢这个贿赂，但仍然未够：“她看起来像个韦斯莱，你提过这一家，很不凑巧的是，他们一家有大部分人在黑名单上。”

哈利：“我不认识她，她只是迷路了。”

“你知道我可以向克劳奇确认今晚的邀请列，即使如此你也要坚持说你不认识她吗？既然你不认识她，那我报告这件事也对你没有影响吧？”

沉默导致草丛里的虫鸣声被放大了，汤姆咬住后槽牙，失望地说：“你是不是在犹豫着打算对我施遗忘咒？”

“我……”

哈利语气里的迟疑刺痛了汤姆，周围的枝叶因汤姆泄露出来的魔力，开始簌簌发抖，他推开对方站起来，眼里的光芒非常恐怖。

意识到自己犯下大错，哈利慌乱地表示惭愧：“那只是一个念头！我发誓没有更深入去考虑！我只是有些心烦意乱……如果你告发她，她可能会死的，她曾是我的……家人。”

“而你居然要为了曾经的家人，向你现在的家人施咒。”汤姆冷笑，转身就走，猩红几乎淹没了视野，让他眼中的夜变得极其诡异。

无论如何，他一定要——“不！”一个拥抱将他固定在原地，汤姆僵硬地感受背后的热量，这种陌生的拥抱方式从来没有在他们之间发生过，它有种别样的亲密……暧昧，像被欲语还休的情愫包围着，比起亲人，它更像是属于恋人间的游戏。

哈利的心跳如密集的鼓点，透过袍子的布料，透过他的皮肤，与他共鸣。汤姆侧耳，倾听身后人的忏悔：“即便我没有真的对你施咒，我始终还是伤害到你了，是吗？”

“听我说，汤姆。”哈利声音喑哑，语气沉闷，“我永远，永远不会对你那么做的，只是想到要逼迫自己向你举起魔杖，我就失去勇气了。”

把手放到箍住自己的手臂上，因为窒息般的收紧而感到了奇妙的喜悦。“我很沮丧，哈利。”汤姆袒露他的忧郁，期待哈利保护他的欲望再一次凌驾于一切，“我只有你，却还有人想要夺走你。”

于是乎，他听见哈利抽了一口气：“你知道我是怎么想的吗？我想你可能无法原谅，然后真的将她供出去，可是我哪怕想到这一层，还是没办法对你下手。”

狂喜似奔涌的电流，往四肢百骸传达胜利的号角，这样宛如没有尽头的溺爱，实在是令他血脉偾张。

汤姆掰开束缚自己的怀抱，回头看向绝望的母亲：“证明它。”

怎么做？他观察到绿眼睛里熠动的问询，目光落到了早些时候肖想的唇瓣上，一个真正的吻，彼此唇舌相依……然后，他说：“吸我的鸡巴，为我口交，哈利。”

汤姆真的想要那个吻，只是不知为何，话到嘴边却吐出了截然不同的方案，似乎纯情的要求比下流的威胁还要让他难为情。

有数秒的哑口无言，谈不上明亮的光线里也能看清那张错愕的脸，哈利的思考卡顿了：“这，这太过——”

“你最近都在帮我处理性欲，哈利，我不认为一般母子会这么做。”汤姆抱起双臂。

“那是，”哈利使劲搓了搓眉心，“随便吧！汤姆，汤姆！你真是……”

你只是在找借口满足私欲。哈利犀利的目光洞穿了一切。

“我没有骗你，我真的很生气，但我也很想要这个。”

汤姆，恐怕在很久之后都没有自觉，没有发现自己的举动与讨要新玩具的顽劣孩童如出一辙。他硬邦邦地强调：“我想要。”

本来十分恼火，认为自己又中了一计的哈利心烦意乱地来回踱步，还以为余光扫到的景象是自己的错觉，他停下来。

此刻汤姆别开的面容上多出一片不自然的赧色，定定望着不远处星罗棋布的皎白山茶，他背过手挺直的腰杆作出倔强的姿态，哈利会明白的，总是能明白的。

果然。“我以为你还有更想要的东西。”哈利喃喃。

收回游荡于花间，没有着落点的视线，静静的夜，静静地四目相对，静静地回答。

“我选了而今最有可能实现的。”

他确实很狡猾，他从不否认这一点。

哈利垂下眼睑，伸手搭在汤姆的胸膛前，是与否尽在不言中。汤姆闭上眼，毛骨悚然的感觉令他焦躁又令他享受，裆部凸起的形状被对方下手确认，哈利贴在他的身前嘟囔着：“我就猜到。”

他拉着哈利坐回长凳上，指着分开的腿间，哈利睨了他一眼，顺从地在那中间跪坐下来，汤姆头皮发麻，前液几乎湿了他的裤裆。

哈利一定是故意放慢了动作，腰带不应该是那么难以解除的玩意，汤姆想要让魔法助力，又舍不得哈利给予他的缓慢折磨，当他的勃起终于暴露在夏夜的凉风里，期待使他不禁轻哼，哈利的双手在他的大腿内侧画着圈圈，向上看的眼睛似笑非笑。

汤姆将哈利的刘海梳后，露出了母亲额头上已然愈合的闪电伤疤，对方以一个蜻蜓点水的吻柔软地印到昂扬的前端上，一下接一下的舔舐让他的手掌胡乱地在哈利的发间穿行。“吞下它，我想知道你口中的温度，快点…哈利，快！”因为身体燥热难耐，汤姆说起话来变得恶狠狠的。

哈利像是想说点什么又放弃了，撇撇嘴，然后尽可能地将汤姆那话儿含进去，小心翼翼地避开牙齿。炽热又湿润的口腔令汤姆无法自拔地抬头后仰，揪紧了手中的黑色乱发，哈利含糊地抱怨，开始摆动头颅，每一遍摩擦都保证粗糙的舌苔紧贴着汤姆的老二，很快汤姆就被撩拨得胡言乱语，呢喃着诸如“对，就是这样，让我填满你”或者“你的好孩子是不是尝着很棒”之类的话，当他说得太过分的时候，哈利会狠狠地掐一把他的大腿。

汤姆睁开眼，俯视耸动的黑色脑袋，这个角度本来是属于哈利的，属于汤姆依偎在他的膝头躲避炎炎日晒的时光，这条傍着树篱的长凳承载了这些记忆，汤姆不允许它被其他人玷污。

“好奇自己是什么味道吗？”间隙，哈利问道，汤姆颔首，眼神有些痴迷，哈利浅浅一笑，“又咸，又腥。”

哈利费劲让他的巨物尽可能深入喉咙，在吮吸汤姆时拉长的嘴巴扭曲而色气，丑陋的亵渎感加深，汤姆受到了震撼，他吐出一口浊气：“我要到了，哈利——”用力抓着长凳的边沿。

哈利不确定地瞄了他一眼，没有在龟头跳动着预警时退出去，直到一股更浓郁的味道覆盖了腺液与唾液融合的气息，汤姆一个挺身碰到了小舌，哈利的喉咙继而痉挛，挣扎着，可汤姆没有在绵长的射精结束之后放过想要呕吐的母亲，他一把捂住他的嘴巴，强迫后者将异物吞咽下去。

汤姆满足地看着哈利坐在地上咳嗽干呕，着迷地用拇指擦拭从母亲泛红的眼角渗出的眼泪，哈利瞪着他，怒火熊熊，忽然扇了他一巴掌。

胀痛的脸颊仍使他分心，不知道愕然和疼痛哪方更占上风，汤姆还试图想挽留些什么，随之而来的吻却比流星更急，比泪水更沉，落在了他的额头上。

◇◆◇

汤姆用魔法治愈了脸上的伤，虽然若非宴会还没有落幕，他会干脆放任伤势展示以刺激哈利，他的母亲很快就会内疚的。

夜深，厅内已经有宾客陆续离开了，没有新闻，似乎这又是另一个寻常的社交舞会。汤姆侧身等还在赌气的哈利跟上，被对方一个埋怨的眼神电到，心里啧啧称奇，原来这就是偷情的快慰。

他已经考虑赶走所有人然后再与哈利亲热一番了。

可是。

纯粹的黑暗就在此刻降临。

并不是说光源突然被切断，火苗被扑灭，只是——在场的任何人都能感觉到，他的到来。

汤姆的心沉到胃里，顺着哈利怔愣的目光望向自动敞开门与屏障的大阳台，降落的黑雾里缓缓现出的身影瘦且高，摄人心魄。

越过噤声哆嗦的人群，汤姆不得不接受这个宣告。

伏地魔归来了。

◇◆◇

哈利看着走在前面的背影，一阵恍惚。他可以想象二十年后的汤姆拥有什么肩宽，却无法左右他可能踏上的道路。

哈利自嘲地摇摇头，好像他有一刻不在这两父子支配之下似的。

伏地魔忽然止步，哈利发现他侧了侧脑袋，似乎在辨识，又似在思考，距离卧室的门口只有几步路了，冷汗刷地湿润了哈利的手心。

“你改动了房间周围的屏障。”哈利听不出伏地魔话音里的情绪，不过他为什么会认为自己能听得懂呢，他又不曾真的弄懂过这男人的想法，“怎么？你担心小精灵在你熟睡时把沸水倒到床上吗？”

哈利尽量不动声色地将加速的心跳咽回去：“真稀奇，你居然开玩笑了……那你肯定清楚我只是加了一层缄默咒，毕竟汤姆睡得越来越浅了。”

黑魔王玩味地打量着他，似笑非笑地卷起唇，在哈利以为他要说点什么的时候，又转身离开。主人久违大驾光临，门扉也乖巧地自动启开，哈利跟进去，惴惴不安，发现伏地魔背着手在环顾四周，当目光摆到唯一的大床上，又偏过头，与沉浸于致命好奇心中的汤姆一模一样，哈利头皮都快炸了。

“多让我惊讶，”他的语气里没有惊讶，“又三年了，你们仍然睡在一起。”

哈利比自己叮嘱的还要冷静，只是不耐烦地敛目，尽可能地将秘密推到深处：“我求过你多少次，希望你起码能够花一点心思去解决他身上的问题，但我始终都等不到结果不是吗？”越说越是愤怒，归根到底都是这个人的错，“就算你要我眼睁睁看着他受苦，我也绝对做不到。”

影子覆盖上身，冷彻的魔力刺痛哈利的太阳穴，咬紧牙关，他下定决心，迎上那尖刃般划过思绪的视线，等伏地魔结束翻阅，他已在不知不觉中倒坐地上，大汗淋漓。

细长的手指插进哈利湿漉漉的发丝间，他觉得自己就像是宠物一样被安抚着，哪怕魔王的语气已然缓和，哈利也没有感到安慰：“他已经是个青少年了，你要避嫌。”

“那就快想办法治好他。”哈利避开他的手，晕眩想吐，但终究还是重新站了起来。

轻笑，讥诮的嘶嘶声是一条蛇吐出舌头，侵犯他的耳膜，哈利按捺住不犯蠢。“你真是相当沉浸其中，在好好照顾他。”他没有抬头，魔王也没有停止嘲笑他，“你应该没有忘记他到底是什么吧？”

“该记得的我都记得清清楚楚。”哈利的脸色更苍白了。

似乎是对他虚弱的模样感兴趣，冰冷的指尖划到了他的颈后捏了捏，成功激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，“这身袍子很适合你。”伏地魔附到他耳边说。

高挺的鼻梁擦过袍子立领下的喉结，哈利战栗，抓紧埋首在他肩窝里的人的手臂，魔王深深地吸了一口气，说：“好臭。”

“但你喜欢。”哈利的尾音抖了一下，因为他感觉到外袍下的衣物突然消失了。

他的臀瓣在伏地魔的手下被塑造成各种形状，他很清楚之后会发生的事，所以身体也随之热起来，哈利被推倒到床上，袍子间露出光洁的大腿，伏地魔亲自动手脱下他的鞋子，嗅闻还穿着袜子的脚踝。哈利想，这父子俩都是一样的病得吓人。

黑魔王离开的这几年，哈利只照顾过自己的前面，反正他是做不到在孩子也要休息的床铺上打手枪甚至尝试后庭插入，他有需要，但只能匆匆在日间解决。将平复生理冲动变成完成任务，他甚至不知道自己是不是该想念这个男人。

不过故意用平淡无奇的自慰麻痹自己的日子直到最近也断了，一想到汤姆的僭越就让哈利耳热，他不该让他玩弄他的乳头，就连伏地魔也没有这么做过，他不是女人，他不明白为什么刺激乳头竟然能让自己变得这么敏感，哈利光是在睡前的小活动忍着不勃起就已经很费神了。

汤姆会怎么想他？若他知道哈利并非一个严明、自持的家长，而是在他的手指和舌头下翻滚，就像与旁人无异的庸俗玩物，总有一天他会厌倦，他们都会厌倦。

当汤姆向他撒娇的时候，他变得又热又满，腰和腿都因为奇特的渴望而酸胀发软，每当这时哈利真想抱着汤姆，摇晃他，与他一起入睡，分开的一个月，汤姆在戒断他，他又何尝不是在戒断对方呢？

——太危险了。

哈利突然醒觉，掩盖情绪，咬着食指，他希望魔王能尽快冲进他的身体，没有完全润滑也没关系，痛苦也没关系，他想要被撑满，马上被使用。

他想要迎来勿需忏悔的高潮，剧烈的，能让他有一瞬忘掉曾抱着汤姆的枕头呻吟的高潮。

如果藏不住的话。

他的孩子一定会被杀死的。

◇◆◇

这个房间装潢有与继承人相彰的华美，却全无人逗留生活的气息，整洁但冰冷的氛围曾经停滞了十数年，直到今夜被割裂。汤姆坐在沙发上，身边的落地窗玻璃呈扩散性爆裂，他张开五指，掌心的血迹已然干涸，如果有第三者旁观，会发现他的双眼正在黑暗中发亮，反射着月光和另一种……不祥的红光。

哈利被带走了，又一次被伏地魔带走了，他回忆上一次发生这事自己有什么感觉，甚至上上次会作什么感想，然后发现没有任何一次能比得上这个夜晚，那么无力与不受控。他已经咬了禁果，知晓了欲望，然而他的东西不只属于他，汤姆震怒之余，又对这个现实有了残酷的认识。

那便已再无疑问，黑魔王必须死。

“…………”

哈利现在在做什么呢？

哈利现在在和那个人做什么呢？

那人脱下哈利的裤子了吗？看见了他苦苦哀求也被拒之门外的秘境了吗？

哈利的鸡巴还在原始柔软的形状吗，自然地躺在那黑色卷曲的毛发下面，他曾数度观察裤腰边沿露出的耻毛。那人在舔舐哈利的腋下吗？那里也有深色的腋毛。如果它勃起了，会是怎样的长度呢？是直挺挺地，还是会有一道弯弯的弧呢？哈利的包皮已经去掉了吧，虽然汤姆很想试试为哈利拨开包皮，如果哈利还有的话，那人会检查那皮下有没有被完全清洁吗？

那鸡巴会是什么颜色，深一点还是浅一点，是和他的乳头同样的颜色吗？虽然哈利斩钉截铁地否认自己有异性的性器，但是在汤姆没有亲眼确认之前，都是犹如猫箱般模棱两可的存在吧？

万一哈利有呢？在什么位置呢，是被蛋囊掩着吗，在与屁眼还有一段距离的会阴上吗？就像一条缝，手指轻轻一捣，又热又滑的粘液就会流出来吗，那人难道用他的舌头，尽情吮吸了那些津液？

那哈利的后庭有多少皱褶呢，会有毛吗，是不是很健康，那人在用完上面的蜜穴之后，难道又要侵犯那么紧的花蕊吗，因为上面已经水淋淋了，所以直接用那体液润滑就可以了吧，无论被玩弄着哪一边，另一边的嘴巴都会很寂寞，它会颤抖吗，会张合吗？是像哈利的口腔一样的炽热吗？因为被狠狠地欺负了，会又红又肿吧。

汤姆想着。

想着。

手一刻不停。

不知道是不是幻听，在他的精液积到极限，爆发出来前，好像听到了属于哈利的，似有若无的叫吟。

◇◆◇

最坏的预感应验了，汤姆走进餐厅，伏地魔依然坐在主位上。这是第三天的清晨，汤姆不敢保证自己可以再忍过一周，一个月，如果他们都是麻瓜，汤姆可能会直接走过去用伏地魔盘子里的餐刀捅死他。

“浪费了和‘朋友’相处的时间？”这男人说话的语气完全不像是在与儿子沟通，倒像是睥睨众多脚下的追随者之一，“真可惜，你的母亲竟将你教得如此具有依赖性。”

汤姆维持一个完美的假笑，心想有一天处理对方的尸体时首先要剜下的部位肯定是鼻子：“早安，父亲。”

魔王没有理他，转而把视线移到他的身后：“过来这边，哈利。”

汤姆侧身，哈利与他擦肩而过，飘过去的是刚沐浴后的香气和一句不冷不热的道早。汤姆的目光跟随哈利的背影，后者的步调慵懒，散发出一种熟透的味道。

漂浮的茶壶往空瓷杯注入茶水，笨重的椅子自觉让出了位置，伏地魔等哈利坐好，才说：“还是这么不修边幅。”他随手整了整哈利的衬衫领子，“我给的袍子你该穿上。”

汤姆一哂，这般在领地上插旗子的行为竟然是魔王所为，他做足礼数表达了回霍格沃兹用餐的意愿，得到了一个傲慢的颔首回应。转身的瞬间，笑容如流沙崩散，汤姆面无表情地走向飞路，忍着打碎什么东西的冲动。

他的不愉快只会令学校化身炼狱，汤姆甚至不必亲手诅咒谁，为了取悦主人有的是走狗将闹剧呈上来。与以往不同的是，这是个好机会，他开始更多的用那种老套的帮扶戏码去笼络非纯血，也许会招致一些质疑，想要不着痕迹，就需要把握好两方的平衡。汤姆可以维持彬彬有礼，不难，有些人会继续被迷惑，有些人哪怕看穿了假象，他的面具也只会让他们更加恐惧。

剩下两年，他想知道自己能够做到什么程度；还有两年，对他和哈利来说实在是太长了；只有两年……距离彻底取代黑魔王还是很遥远。

有时候汤姆也会问自己，就像湖中女神举起两把斧头：你是要这个万无一失却需隐忍苦久的王座，还是这个变数良多但能尽快与母亲极尽欢愉的王座呢？

……如果他都不选，结果又会怎样呢。

汤姆将羽毛笔的笔尖扎进肉里，趁空教室还没有学生进来，甩了甩溢出的血。哈利在刻意回避他，汤姆觉得还挺蠢的，毕竟这就叫做欲盖弥彰。他下笔写了几行歪歪扭扭的咒语，血迹漫开，直到整张纸都红到近墨。

满意地收起成品，然后他旷课了。

如果让外人评价，那庄园的夜是沉，白天才是静，汤姆在书房的门外听了几乎全场的春声，才躲到走廊的拐角，趁还在收拢袍子的哈利不注意，将他拉进了暗处。

汤姆松开手，故意没有治愈的掌心将哈利本有艳色的唇抹得更红，他看见母亲的嘴角有被咬啮的伤口，粉色的舌尖伸出来尝了尝血的腥味，哈利的眼里藏了一片海，像夜的沉，白天的静。

“你累了吗？”问的却是汤姆，“我们去打个盹吧。”

他牵着哈利往庄园深处走，随意地用手指夹起黑色的羊皮纸扬了扬：“他们不会发现的。”

“至少让我用个清理一新。”哈利咕哝着，没有更多的疑问，甚至没有批评汤姆逃课。

“别用。”汤姆推开一扇门，“我想闻。”

“……不会是什么让人愉快的味道喔。”

房间里的家具被白布盖着，汤姆一挥魔杖，遮被掀开，他变出一张床，和哈利一起倒下，他们沉默地对视。哈利的头发很乱，汤姆也没有整齐到哪里去，他挪进哈利的臂弯范围内，被拥抱着，被安抚着，嗅着不知道属于谁的麝香味，既欲作呕又有点意动。汤姆太困了，很快就睡了过去。

每日，或隔日，为了保障这般如履薄冰的入眠，汤姆失了很多血，他端详手上被反复凿开的伤口，他知道这终将变成一个狰狞的伤疤，被哈利保护的这么多年来，他身上的第一道疤痕。

“你想舔吗？”汤姆轻轻地问。

哈利摊过汤姆的手，正凝视着上面的伤口，闻言飞快地收回视线：“不，你的想法太危险了。”

“危险？”汤姆笑了，“你在害怕什么？”

哈利叹气，懒得看他：“青少年的自控能力。”

“是你想歪了。母兽会舔舐幼崽，这样处理伤口很正常。”汤姆理直气壮地将受伤的手继续往前递。

哈利用魔杖敲了下汤姆的脑门，然后施咒让新肉长出来，增生的肌肤苍白地隆起，很软很脆弱，哈利又在上面抚了抚。

“你的心里有一头野兽，哈利。”汤姆歪过头，这一眼竟让哈利被一种天真的错觉击中，但对于这个孩子，哈利从始至终都贯彻一条真理，那就是好奇是很凶恶的，天真是很致命的，“无论你的伪装有多严密，用母性来粉饰太平，嗅到血味后它依然会蠢蠢欲动。”

汤姆躺进哑口无言的哈利怀里，把玩着哈利的衣摆：“你害怕的究竟是什么？”

等不到哈利的回答，他阖上眼睛。

……贪婪、贪色、贪欢，汤姆从不怀疑这些恶习容易一脉相承，就像他不怀疑冷血遗传自魔王，他向来都是有多少理解，就有多少杀意。

不过。

汤姆并不记得几年前伏地魔回来的时候，有这么疯狂地讨要哈利的肉体。汤姆的眉头紧锁，回忆着，那个时候的哈利还没有这么……

浓郁的气味从贴着哈利小腹的地方弥散出来，汤姆可以看透早些时候，伏地魔又骑上这身体肆意非为：“哈利，他刚刚用了你哪一边的小穴？”

拨弄他头发的手停下来：“什么哪一边，我只有……汤姆！”

汤姆将鼻子埋进去深深一吸：“你才刚刚高潮过吧，现在那里还是软的吗？里面还是湿的。”

“我要将你推下去了。”哈利干巴巴地说。

“你怎么坐立不安的，哈利。”汤姆搂紧了母亲的腰，不让他们分开，“他的东西还没清干净吗？还在漏出来吗？你还很敏感吧，用后面高潮会让你尿出来吗？”

“不要再说了。”哈利倒抽一口凉气，声音是颤抖的。

“很恶心吧，哈利，你有没有想象过我们轮流干你，有没有想象过我们一起插入你的屁眼里？”

情热泛滥，欲壑难填，这所庄园的气味被污染了。汤姆心知肚明，这些时日以来，他在走廊里寻找哈利，与烂在地里，飘进窗里的花果香一起陶醉。

汤姆曾经以为这里被迷宫环绕，困住了他的母亲，于是他不在、他未曾在的岁月里，母亲日复一日地打理着花园似的迷宫，起初放眼望去只有单调的一色，油画般浓绿压抑的背景，如今，铃兰点灯鸢尾成群烈日郁金香，罂粟艳丽紫藤垂帘雾雨绣球堆，灌木丛里的覆盆子只待摘下，欧石楠俯视落地的金盏菊，还有母亲手中那一株白百合，这里的魔法允许一切绽放，遁入其中，乱花渐欲迷人眼。

母亲日复一日地栽下花种，日复一日地，将这座迷宫变成属于他自己的东西——邀请他们进来，招手引诱。

“哈利。”

贪婪地吸取让人不适的气味，仿佛到达了一个临界点，汤姆突然胃中翻涌。

来自边界暧昧的记忆，哈利一手甩着捡起来的百合枝，一手牵着小小的汤姆从花丛中穿过，小汤姆捏住鼻子，指着小径边一棵满放花卉，累累坠坠的石楠树：“好怪的味道！”

于是哈利挑起百合，将长长的花茎递向他，张开的花瓣硕大而洁白，刮了刮他的鼻尖，香味很甜蜜，哈利的笑容也很甜蜜。

啊，那个时候他的母亲便已经如此魔性。

“哈利。”一想到自己真的要与伏地魔分享这个人，汤姆就——“我要吐了。”他没有忍住，还未完全消化的早餐在食道里逆流，哇的一下全部吐到哈利身上，哈利目瞪口呆，显然被吓得不轻。

些许晕眩，汤姆好久没有这么狼狈过了，他低头啐了一口，想知道哈利正在用什么眼神看着他。一只手捧起他的脸，另一只手用袖子擦拭他嘴边残留的液体，汤姆闪烁着目光抬头看，哈利的表情很…微妙，颊边的红云仍未散，但并非怒气，因为哈利的视线在飘忽：“你怎么突然吐了……”

“哈利，你是不是，”反酸让他的喉咙沙沙作疼，汤姆有一个大胆的猜测，“你是不是很喜欢我现在这幅模样？”

“……你在说什么，”哈利若无其事地转移话题，“是你今天吃错东西了吗，还是被诅咒了？”

汤姆：“你刚才是不是兴奋了？”

哈利默念清理一新，摇摇头。汤姆以为答案很明显了，得意地打算继续调情，哈利却用没有起伏的语调质问他：“为什么你（们）明明那么聪明，却总要让事情变得这么复杂。”干脆召来一阵风，将还滞留的酸臭吹出窗外，连痕迹都消除干净，让一切恢复如常。

窗下必定有长得极盛的月桂，一来一回间，本还窒息的房间很快又甜香腻人，汤姆闻言，侧头想了想。

因为他是斯莱特林？因为他贪得无厌？

因为面对哈利，总能让他发狂？

活得像个怪物，也有归宿吗。

令他安心。

“因为我想要你，哈利。”汤姆明白了，“如果有谁能够无条件地永远爱我，一定是你。”

这句话究竟对哈利造成了多大的震动，恐怕肉眼无法衡量，他的母亲只能茫然无措地动摇着，张开的口，又闭上；举起的手，又放下；看他的眼，又移开。吻我吧，吻我吧，汤姆的胸膛急促起伏。

闪烁着奇异光彩的绿眼睛转瞬黯然，就像夕阳的残烬也完全没入地平线，哈利扯出了一个笑比哭还难看的表情：“天知道呢，也许我会永远爱你。可你总有一天会发现，这迷宫之外远比你所认为的还要广阔，我的爱只是沧海一粟。”汤姆想留下他，他向后退，“我的爱仅仅存在于这方寸里，不得不爱。”

哈利在离开前，说：“我不知道你是否真的与他有所不同，汤姆。”

“不要给我希望，那比你最后忘记我还要难受。”

汤姆坐在房间里，唯有月桂香沉，日落西斜。

◇◆◇

“来找我，数到二十，然后来找我。”

哈利半蹲下来，食指抵在开合的唇上作噤声状，卷起来唇角，小黑痣愉快地向上跃动，汤姆向它伸出小小的手，被哈利接过来在掌心里亲了一口。

然后母亲将他的小手捂到眼睛上：“来找我，汤姆。”

汤姆乖巧地点点头，“一。”

窸窸窣窣的脚步声远去，黑暗中微风徐徐，自有一股杏香被湿润的雾气裹挟，梢头的花不堪雾水重负，落到他的头发上，“二……”

三…四…五…六…七……也没有鸟儿的私语滴溜溜地打转，庄园里总是那么沉，那么静，汤姆只听见树叶时而发出附和的沙沙声，“……二十。”

汤姆放下手，迷宫的入口幽幽地呼唤他，迈开短裤下两条还未拔长的小细腿，拾步绕过绮丽铁线莲爬满的篱笆，“哈利！”

曲折徘徊，重重叠绕，白雾朦胧，众色斑斓……

左手边结着虞美人，他折断最出挑的一枝。  
右手边一片勿忘我，他揪起蓝盈盈的一把。

汤姆边采边行，手里满满的一束，一路漏下的扶桑和缅栀子被无情遗忘，汤姆希望在找到哈利后送出最美丽的一捧，后者会用这些礼物给他做一个小王冠吧。

“哈利……”

停下脚步，那是什么？皮鞋孤零零一只，躺在他要深入的路上。

汤姆慢慢凑上去，弯腰捡起成年人大小的鞋子，这是……哈利的鞋子。

举目四顾，皆是花影迷乱，茂密的植被筑起的墙与墙，对于现在的汤姆来说还是太高了，太有压迫感。

汤姆抱着鞋子继续往前走，没多久就发现了另一只鞋子，它们像是不再被需要了，这边有一条皮带，那里有一件衬衫，汤姆越过这些被母亲留下的衣物，犹如一地令人不安的路标。

他的耳朵一动，好像听见了哈利的声音。

“哈利——”汤姆小跑过去，皮鞋和花朵在怀里颠簸，靠得越近，一声盖一声清晰，煞是怪异，母亲分明是在哭泣，哭声却又绵又软，钻进他的耳里，让他的心痒丝丝的。

还有一个拐角就是以往总有约定的长凳，汤姆突然踌躇不前，不知道是什么在阻止自己。

是在他的心里迤逦地打着转的声音吗，还是他的第六感呢，汤姆记住哈利说的“来找我”，他必须去找哈利，将这些无处可去的花儿还到园丁的手上。

汤姆扶着墙，探出身子，然后他看见了。

真是古怪又可怕的画面，苍白的身体横陈在长凳上，被一双有力的大手狠狠押着，哈利的眼镜掉到不远处的草丛里，没有遮挡的眼里都是破碎的绿色，表情是扭曲的，从脸到脖子的肌肤都泛红了，被身后的男子一下一下地撞得直抽气，和凳子下的小雏菊一样脆弱，一起晃动着。

汤姆呆呆地盯着他们，男子摆动腰部，哈利仿佛受到了伤害，叫得更大声了，啪啪的水声都掩盖不住。汤姆怒火中烧，他要知道是谁胆敢欺负他的母亲……是谁呢？谨慎地靠近纠缠在一起的两个人，直到可以辨认哈利长而卷曲的睫毛上挂着泪水，汤姆被蛊惑般越走越近。

男子的节奏就像逐渐加快的心跳，伴随着哈利反应激烈的弓身，汤姆被吓了一跳，和仰头的哈利视线交接，后者发出一阵被扼紧喉咙似的呜咽，随后男子挺身，将一些可疑的白色液体洒到哈利身上。

哈利，他的母亲，被男子松开之后，像个散了架的玩具一样瘫在凳上，目光空洞。汤姆缓慢抬眼，头晕目眩，眼冒金星，直扫到站起来的男子脸庞上。

——正是他自己。

虽然比他高大，长得更成熟，但那确切无误是汤姆的脸，邪气又冷酷。

汤姆无声尖叫，将手中的花束扔向另一个自己，那影子已经完成任务，袅袅消失，飘零的花儿都撒给了哈利，和苍白肉体上被蹂躏出来的红樱一起装饰他的母亲，那么可怕，那么美丽。

“我不知道你是否真的与他有所不同。”母亲哭着说，“我不知道——”

◇◆◇

无梦药水完全失效了。

汤姆在属于他的床帏内大喘气，抹了一把脑门，都是冷汗淋漓，浑身像是刚从水里捞出来一样，裤裆里黏黏糊糊，不用看也明白发生了什么。他想要愤怒地大叫，想要哈利在他的身边，张开五指却一无所有。

真稀奇，居然做了一个连贯而清晰的梦。

揉搓眉心，汤姆坐起来，疲惫不堪，喃喃自语：“迷宫之外远比我认为的更广阔……吗。”斯莱特林的寝室一片静寂，他呵呵一笑。“我当然清楚啊，哈利。”

他只是不清楚自己能否从迷宫中走出去而已。

◇◆◇

拨开叶幕，暗处什么都没有，不过是剪断了一丝侥幸。哈利直起腰，沉思的眼底暗流汹涌，没有发现自己的一举一动都被人看在眼里。

“在找什么吗？”汤姆背着手，不请自来。

频繁离开课堂不可能没有警告，汤姆有理由怀疑斯内普已经向魔王报告他的反常了，但今天是特别的，强烈的冲动推着他走，有如饮用福灵剂，一切都是那么恰如其分，即使开端是一个噩梦，正因为开端是一个噩梦，他才决定跟随自己的感觉，他要投下赌注，他再也不能忍受哈利将他推开。

汤姆秀出本来背起的右手，灿灿发亮的金加隆躺在他的手心里：“这是你要找的东西吗？”

哈利皱眉：“你是从哪里……”

“这是个非法门钥匙。”汤姆弹起加隆，让它在指间来回翻滚，像个游戏，“你不该随身携带它。”

哈利想要开口，汤姆甚至不需要听他打算说什么，他马上就打断了他：“韦斯莱给你的。”他非常肯定，“你看上去很轻松，因为不是被他发现的，所以你才这么轻松……你凭什么认为我不会出卖你，哈利？你觉得我又是来和你做交易的吗？是什么让你这么信任我，你不是刚对我说你很难从我们身上看出区别吗？”

“汤姆，别这样，你故意曲解我的意思。”哈利不适地扭动身子，他的诘问咄咄逼人。

“每个人都认为我像他，甚至在分院的时候那顶破帽子还评价说，”一个反手，汤姆重新捏紧硬币，“我和他一模一样。”

“它不是在形容我的相貌。它看到了我的内外，魔法看到了我的内在，你知道这曾让我有多困惑吗？十五年了，我尝试做我自己，而你明明是那个一直将我看在眼里，观察我，见证我的人，居然也能混淆我和他？”

没有掩饰，根本没有必要掩饰自己话语里的失望，汤姆做错事，哈利惩罚他……哈利做错了事，就轮到汤姆去惩罚他，因为此时此刻，他们是对等的。

哈利虚虚攥在心口上的拳头在发抖，望着汤姆的目光充满了恳求，却无话可说。

“——所以我和他有什么不同？”我会让你看到你想看的，汤姆在心中默默下战帖，“我来告诉你。”

拇指一弹，金光一闪，加隆打着圈，划着弧，飞向抛物线的另一端，飞向哈利。哈利抬手接住，即便被隔绝多年，也没有生疏了找球手的技艺。

汤姆冷静地说：“走吧，哈利，需要去看一眼世界的不是我，是你。”

哈利掂着手中的重量，突然就红了眼眶，眉头纠结成一团，看上去是那么委屈，汤姆从未见过他这副模样，他把嘴唇抿了又抿：“我哪都不去，我哪里都去不了。”

汤姆以一种小心不惊吓到受伤动物的缓慢，走向他：“不是在欲擒故纵，哈利，你真的该离开这里。既然你害怕这个盒子让你连自己的心都看不清，既然你甚至无法相信自己——”亮出一直背着的左手，这枝红玫瑰没有刺，因为汤姆已经在路上一根根去掉了，“那就在外面的世界见我吧，如果你也愿意在我身边入眠的话。”

一滴，两滴，滑过脸颊的泪珠在哈利重复抬眼和敛目的动作中断了线，用力紧闭乃至眉间皱起，咽下所有不够坚强的声音，汤姆多想亲吻浮现在哈利面上的脆弱红云，舔掉上面咸咸的水迹，但在他付诸行动之前，哈利的右手裹住了他的左手，在玫瑰之上，双唇遇见双唇。

贴近的肌肤让汤姆睁大眼睛，贴近的温度又让他从善如流地闭上眼睛，好像有火花在他的肩膀上起舞，汤姆连头皮都有了刺痛的感觉，太奇妙了，他们只是单纯地把嘴唇贴在一起，概念便已改变，不是问候，不是安慰，这是……初吻。

舒服吗？如临天国，比美梦更高。痛苦吗？也很痛苦，难以琢磨的情感褪下他的伪装，让他变得赤裸裸的，与茫茫众生一样。

一点试探性的舔舐，彼此再不设防，汤姆托住哈利的后脑勺，让他们更紧密地结合在一起，舌尖追逐着，不愿远离，更多吸吮，尝遍对方的滋味。哈利的舌苔刮得汤姆又痒又麻，汤姆觉得自己可能会射在裤子里。

等之间的氧气耗尽，依依不舍地退开，银亮的涎水藕断丝连，哈利喘着气，羞涩的光穿透了眼中的树海，红肿的嘴巴咧起的笑容满怀希望，有一瞬间汤姆认为，他手里的玫瑰是武器，而哈利才是世上唯一的花。

哈利爱抚汤姆的鬓角，说：“跟我一起走。”

“哈利……”

“不跟我离开，你是活不下来的。”汤姆的眼皮一跳，意识到他将获悉某些真相，哈利寥寥几次下定决心的神情仍然令他记忆犹新，“你以为将我绑在这庄园的原因有几个？一是协议，二是迷宫，三自然是你……你刚出生的时候，他本来是打算要吞噬你的。”

汤姆恐怕自己并没有想象中那么错愕，他从一开始就有这种预感，而这就是为什么他如此憎恶伏地魔，因为他一直在警惕这个“生父”，因为他潜意识里一直记得这种濒死的恐惧。

哈利：“我不会让他那样做的，我不允许。你在我的手臂里，小得可怜，那么无辜……就像真的婴儿。”

“真的婴儿？什么意思，难道我不是——”

“你。当然。不是。”

哈利的反应几乎是神速了，一个箭步挡在汤姆身前，魔杖一划，抵消了来者发出的诅咒。汤姆才注意到自己变得太松懈，虽说敌人此刻才放弃掩饰，任魔力威压四周的植物，但汤姆怎么能没发现伏地魔已经这么接近了呢？

黑魔王的五官在平静中带着扭曲，汤姆清楚，这才是他震怒的表现：“真是让我大开眼界，主人不在的这几年里，你的力量竟然已经增长到这种程度了，哈利，你还想用我的迷宫对付我？”魔王深红的眼睛还闪烁着贪婪，面对指向他的魔杖，不屑地嗤气。

“会反抗你的迷宫还属于你吗？我不会再任你摆布了伏地魔，既然隐形斗篷和复活石都认同我，我总归是要一试的。”

“仍是这么天真，小男孩，只要老魔杖还臣服于我，你以为你可以成为死神之主吗？”

他们的对话无异于惊雷乍响，汤姆的视线猛地扎向哈利，仿佛这是他初次认识这个人，汤姆不敢想象自己曾经无知到什么程度，也有对母亲将他蒙在鼓里的愠怒，哈利对他读过这个故事的，关于三兄弟，关于狡猾的死神……而枕边故事成真又有谁能料到？伏地魔是认真的吗？

“……我不是你的小男孩了。我已经是他的‘母亲’了。”

汤姆固然不会在关键时刻掉链子，即使他有许多理由可以向哈利置气，譬如隐瞒最重要的情报，让汤姆像只盲头苍蝇一样四处碰壁，被现状牵着鼻子走，在两人对峙间插不上一句话，感觉就像不被正视的角色……可那又有什么关系呢，连伏地魔的气急败坏都是可笑的——因为哈利选择了他。

汤姆会问他个水落石出，等他们逃出生天之后。紫衫木魔杖悄悄滑到掌心，他做好决斗准备。

残酷的笑容昭示山雨欲来，魔王似乎方才留意汤姆，又是那种手势，又是那种语气，伏地魔无论何时都维持着他那高人一等的傲慢：“母亲？和儿子做爱？和儿子私奔？别以为我不知道你们在我的庄园里鬼鬼祟祟做过什么。”

汤姆拔高声音：“你真的会加以谴责吗，黑魔王？你的道德底线从来没有这么高，是嫉妒的苦涩滋味不好受吧？”

“你想和我说话？那就从你母亲的庇护下走出来，小子。”

哈利焦急地拦住汤姆，但汤姆按下了他的手臂，摇了摇头，使眼色告诉他：如果你有办法突破屏障，就启动门钥匙。

汤姆绕到母亲身前，与伏地魔面对面，就像看着一面镜子，魔王蛊惑道：“你其实不必这么做，汤姆。我们可以一起享用他，为什么要冒险违抗我。”

“撒这种一戳就破的谎，只能说明你还在小瞧我。”汤姆冷笑，“你根本没打算让我活下去。”

“我将为此道歉，轻视你又有什么意义呢？你之所以怀疑我威胁你的存活，是因为你还不清楚自己到底是什么……”伏地魔意味深长地放沉了语调，“我只是很惊讶你的‘母亲’还抱有愚不可及的希望，你们一个是明知故犯，一个仍被蒙骗，这根本就不是选择题。哈利，你听见了吗，被一点小花招迷得团团转，你还要自欺欺人以为他会改变吗？是啊，他会变的，他终究会变回他原本的样子，亦即是我——伏地魔王的姿态，他和我拥有相同的灵魂。”

如果对方在打什么鬼主意的话，最后一句话简直是在搬起石头砸自己的脚。汤姆是很困惑，可是能为他解惑的人不止一个，而且与其相信黑魔王，不如全然不信。那句话提醒了他，提醒了他正在与什么作斗争，伏地魔终究还是太急躁了。

汤姆举起魔杖：“我不会的，你太可悲了。”

接下几道凌厉的火光，汤姆在防守的空隙进行反击，有所了解的人都认为假以时日他的成就能与魔王不相上下，作为奉承自然很动听，汤姆苦笑，但那也是假以时日的事——

伏地魔在经验上胜过他太多，浑厚的魔力尚无疲态，汤姆的应对却已经有点吃力了。两位决斗者间的平衡眼看就要被打破，突然魔王脚下一个趔趄，这是个好机会，汤姆当机立断挥出一排无形的利刃，纵然对方化解了大部分的魔咒，仍无法避免身上挂彩，他的护甲被汤姆攻破了。

伏地魔踢开脚下的藤蔓，对正在汤姆后方酝酿着什么的哈利咆哮：“哈利·波特！！”

汤姆歪嘴一哂：“怎么了，花园不欢迎你吗，黑魔王？”

热浪腾空，汤姆不由自主地后退一步，黑色的火焰如巨蛇横扫，将四周的明艳芳菲化为焦土，恶性剧毒的魔力如有实质，将魔王包裹其中，他的眼睛血红一片，妖异非人：“你不值得原谅，男孩，继续挣扎吧，在你力竭的瞬间便会知晓自己将掉入怎样的地狱里——”

与滔天火墙相对的，是哈利平静地将魔杖指向天空，他的眼神是哀切的，也是决绝的，汤姆能感觉到有什么东西正源源不绝地流经这片土地，翻滚的叶浪以肉眼可见的速度向中心——亦即是他们所处的位置——枯萎，哈利说：“我要收回我的魔力，我要走了，伏地魔。我受够你，也受够一直等待的岁月了。”

手里的金加隆光芒愈盛，地面甚至震动起来，土地的结界被正面冲击，黑魔王眯起眼睛，瞥向警惕的汤姆：“他的枷锁……你竟然这么愚蠢，真的放他自由。”话音未落，一道黑色的闪光从接骨木魔杖的杖尖射向毫无防备的哈利。

仿佛整个世界都进入了慢动作，是冲上大脑的血液太热，过多了吗？汤姆甚至没时间辨识慌乱的情绪，唾弃鲁莽的行为，若事后回想起来，可能会讥讽自身也说不定——此刻他只是欺身上前，在黑光击碎他的铁甲咒之后，依然没有让出身后的人罢了。

在诅咒彻底伤害他之前，一只手将他拉开，痛苦排山倒海压下清醒的意识，伏地魔暴怒的尖叫如影随形，汤姆在完全昏迷前被卷入了门钥匙的通道里。

◇◆◇

各种红色，斑驳的色块。

虽为暖色，却并无暖意，粘稠，乖戾，太脏，头痛欲裂，期望哭喊可以减轻这种折磨，发出声音是为了寻求帮助，然而他与周遭一切过于分离，仿佛没有着落点。

无人回应。

这样的痛苦犹似永无止境。

“乖乖。”

突然在某一刻，一声从云端降下的呼唤宣告，于是一直袖手旁观的世间万物向他聚拢，宛如坠入巨人的怀抱，托起他的温度神奇地，渐渐地安抚了所有疼痛。

这样便……很好了……

哭声渐止，他没有祈求更多，但给予并没有结束，一个柔软，温热，有点点湿润的东西贴到他的额头上，然后他飘忽的身躯拥有了实体，就像幽灵返世，死而复生。

混沌的红色被净化，直到变成白色的光芒淡出，正以为永恒已被固定的时候，森森绿影又降临于这片太过明亮的光景里，虽为冷色，却并无冷意。

“好孩子，汤。姆。”

风暖人醉惹瞌睡。

叶缝间漏下的阳光正适宜。

◇◆◇

“汤姆！”

他猛地睁开双眼，模糊的视野里还闪烁着星星点点的光斑，可循声索求熟悉的依恋，对他已然近乎本能。汤姆回头，有些摇摇晃晃的，哈利在不远处既焦虑又担忧地瞪大了眼睛，他这才发现自己站在一个陌生的房间里，地板上还有两个倒下的人，汤姆好像刚从大梦中惊醒。

“母亲。”恍如隔世，汤姆怔怔地凝视对方，“哈利。”

掌心里的冰凉触感令他低头，一个沉甸甸的挂坠盒在昏黄的光线里反射着黯淡的光芒，上面由绿色的宝石组成了一个大写的“S”。

“现在还来得及，放下它吧，汤姆。”哈利的悲鸣固然悦耳，却也使他心如刀绞，“我不会再在你睡着时离开你了。”

汤姆整理了一下思绪，环视周遭，他的脚下还不稳，他的声音很沙哑：“这里就是门钥匙的终点吗？”

哈利摇摇头：“这里是某一个……据点。”小心地跨过地上的巫师，哈利试图向他靠近，“你被诅咒了，伤得很重，失去了将近一周的意识，我只是离开一会儿，我发誓没有多长时间——你就不见了。”

“停在那里，哈利。”汤姆揉了揉汗湿的太阳穴，咬着牙，“我知道这是什么。”

哈利哀求道：“请别伤害到你自己……”

冷酷地别开视线，汤姆并不打算让哈利的颤抖影响自己的判断力，他举起挂坠盒端详：“这是魂器。”顿了顿，降低了话音里的温度，“也是我本来的存在方式吧。”

“你和它们不同。”哈利断言。

“如今坚持主张我与它一样也没有意义。”汤姆冷冷一笑，“不过，‘它们’？他做了不止两个，我甚至都不惊讶。那么……我是哪一个呢？”

哈利抬手，碰了碰刘海下的疤痕，汤姆用余光留意他的动作，“……哈利？”良久，才听到这被他称为母亲的人发出苦涩的笑声。

“想想你出生的原因，或许我真的孕育了你也说不定。”

垂下诉说万千的绿眸，只将往事娓娓道来。

“你知道我额头的伤是怎么来的。我还是个婴儿的时候就与他相遇了，他杀了我的父母，给我留下了这道疤痕，然后一度销声匿迹，这是世人所熟知的部分。真相是我的母亲以牺牲自身为代价，给予了我爱的加护，反弹了他施下的死咒……谋杀会分裂他的灵魂，他在当晚已经犯下了不止一桩谋杀，而他也不止一次分裂过自己的灵魂，所以——很偶然地，或者是必然地，在诅咒反弹的时候，他也被撕下了一片灵魂。那片灵魂不可思议地……附着在当场唯一的活物上。”

哈利说：“也就是我。”

活体魂器。竟然是活体魂器。汤姆惊诧的目光在对方的面容上摸索，唯独平静可见，哈利接受了这一事实。

而那片错误迷失的灵魂是——“是我。”汤姆恍然大悟，却缺少得到答案后的释怀。

像是想起一点欣慰的事，哈利露出了又轻又浅的笑容：“我对这件事完全没有头绪，你就在我的体内沉睡了那么多年。我的童年有不少艰辛的事，现在想来，居然也不是我独自一人承受下来的，有点奇妙。”

太乐观了，他的哈利。当时的汤姆甚至都未曾觉醒，他既不懂他的苦楚，也不懂他的孤独，哈利只是给自己吹了个漂亮的泡泡。

“是有点傻。”哈利欣然承认，“但是对现在的我来说，已经足够了。”他耸耸肩，“我不后悔自己的选择，没有一场邂逅是我可以避免，是我需要后悔的。”

汤姆沉吟：“包括被囚禁在庄园里吗？”

哈利没有马上回答这个问题，伫立的身影好似安静的独唱者：“虽然我被带到庄园之前便已经拥有两件圣器，但在此之后才知道传说是真的。他将我的魔力封印在那片土地上，他创造了迷宫，却用我的魔力困住我。”

“所以，”汤姆微微偏头，阴影给他挂上了神秘的面具，“因为得到了我的允诺，你终于能够逃脱。因为我和他的灵魂同源，你就利用我来解开束缚吗？”

哈利的微笑一顿，变化在脸上如月盈月缺般明显，先是错愕，然后是愤怒：“你这么想？”

那质问太尖锐，声音太严肃，汤姆不由得转过身来，哈利整个人都是紧绷的，当遇上汤姆带有怀疑的眼睛时，沮丧地咆哮了一声：“你怎么能、你怎么能……”随后，他作出了一个出乎汤姆意料的举动。

哈利举起了自己的冬青木魔杖，随即毫不犹豫地舍弃掉：“我把自己交给你了，汤姆，你真是个白痴。”

“如果我是在利用你，我不会跟你走得这么远，也不会救你，更不会为你掩饰这个状况！”哈利比划了一下地上的人，气坏了，“你怎么能变得这么盲目？”

被其他人欺骗，汤姆可能会杀死愚弄他的人，但若是被哈利欺骗，汤姆一定会忍受不了，想要毁灭世界。他只想这样撒娇，那对方就得这样受着。“那你要拿我和它怎么办呢？”汤姆晃了晃挂坠盒。

“汤姆，你不明白你对我意味着什么。”哈利沉声叹息，“好吧，我们来做个交易。”

“交易……？”

无视汤姆愈发冰冷的表情，看来哈利早已下定决心：“对，我不会暴露你的秘密，”哈利的话语铿锵有力，“我会保护你，汤姆……作为交换，请你保护我的心。”

你的心。

汤姆将两个单词放在舌尖上反复咀嚼。

哈利的眼尾弯弯，看着他迷惑不解的神情而更显柔和：“你忘了吧，这约定。”

汤姆全神贯注地注视眼前人，几乎忘记了手上还有什么东西：“约定？”

哈利也没有解答这个疑问，因为他有更重要的话需要传达：“我说过我愿意为你而死，汤姆。”

时间只是缓缓停滞，冰封千里，又忽如铁马冰河碎，卷来梨花香，万语千言也不过眼中刹那的春意。

“那我也和你做个交易吧，哈利。”

汤姆打破沉默，语气淡漠，好像他浑不在意。

“你可以毁掉它，乃至其他魂器，只许由你动手毁掉它们。”汤姆扬起眉毛，疲惫的面容隐有神采，“——作为代价，天南地北你都可以去，但你永远属于我，永远守望我，永不背叛我，无论生死。”

哈利一愣，旋即盈盈浅笑，不变的少年样貌依稀还有稚气的轮廓，被心爱孩子刻下的痣痕却已平添风情，毫不迟疑，向前一步，汤姆真想确认这个人是不是把条件都听清楚了，可他不会给对方后悔的余裕。未加冕的死神之主伸出右手，幽绿的火焰在手掌上虚幻地摇曳着：“成交——那我的愿望呢？”

汤姆自然地松开挂坠，魂器跌落回原本关起它的屏障里，发出一声缈远的尖叫，他走向哈利，握住了燃烧的誓言，一个用力将人也拉过来，在吻上爱人的唇前，他说：

“成交。”

End.


	3. 后日谈1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dirtytalk，（伪）母子play，上垒了

关于是否毁掉魂器一事，哈利倒是没有汤姆所认为的那般果决，因为：“我怀疑你至今的睡眠问题都是由于灵魂缺损造成的，这也是为什么他不曾费心治疗你，他不会为了一片灵魂牺牲其他魂器。”

“是啊，壮大我对他没有好处。”汤姆哼哼。

哈利犹豫着：“所以……”

所以是否要让汤姆吸收这个魂器呢？考虑到他有自己完整的人格，灵魂融合之后的可能产生的变化谁也说不准。

哈利对倒下的看守施了几个咒语以确保今夜的事情不会泄露，汤姆倚着墙等待忙碌的母亲，像极了小时候那起独角兽事件的后续。虽然会被教训，可宠爱依旧是给他的，汤姆撇唇微笑：“我有自信可以主宰自己的意志，但是如果你依然对此抱有恐惧，我也不会阻止你毁掉它。”

哈利过来扶住他，将他带离这个房间，为了不惊动其他巫师，一路上两人都没有对话，直到哈利重新把汤姆安置回病床上，自己也钻到被窝的另一边，才轻声低语：“……再说吧。”

虽然汤姆有所预料，可确认了收留他们的是那个近来让伏地魔倍加心力对付的新反对组织还是让他觉得颇为微妙。跑了一趟跨国门钥匙，有新的风俗要迎合，有新的关系要建立，他们费了一番功夫洗脱间谍的嫌疑，在前凤凰社成员们的担保下，汤姆总算得到接纳。

没有人想到，仅仅两年后，最终击败黑魔王的竟然就是魔王的儿子。在曾为救世主的母亲协助下，经历一场令所有在场者都印象深刻的决斗，因生来的血脉亲缘，斯莱特林的身份以及魔力的性质倾向而一度遭受怀疑和歧视的少年成为了新的救世主，将黑魔王的魔杖缴获为自己的战利品。

战事告一段落，回收庄园的新救世主并没有急于在公众前露面，而是与母亲一起展开了环游世界之旅。

◇◆◇

河畔的灯光连成一片，对岸美景流光溢彩，吹着宜人的晚风，哈利对自由的空气发出心满意足的叹息。

“今夜月色真美。”

汤姆踩着影子悄悄接近，不知为何想起了这一句从东方国家漂洋过海的话语，于是朗声向身边的人念诵，手不规矩地按在对方的腰间，被瞪了一眼。他有点兴奋，远不如表面上显的云淡风轻，因为他有个小计划，迫不及待想要实行。

“月亮？”哈利歪头审视夜幕，“对面更亮。”

汤姆笑了，得意地说：“你不了解这句话的典故，哈利。”

“那就告诉我啊。”哈利翻了个白眼。

汤姆揽住母亲的肩膀，贴近后者的耳朵，彻底挑起人的好奇心，方才私语道：“那样就没有乐趣了。”

哈利不屑地哼声，但并没有那么不愉快。“最近你变得更可恶了，我很怀念你还可爱的时候。”

“可爱？”汤姆挑眉，口干舌燥，“哪部分？横在你手里的尺寸，还是含在嘴里的味道？你最喜欢我在你手中努力抽动的模样吧。”

哈利给了他一个肘击，转身回屋内，汤姆跟上去，老二被裤子摩擦得生疼，只听走在前面的人说：“我想泡澡，将你今天买的酒拿过来。”

汤姆舔舔上唇，哑声回应：“稍等。”仿佛心照不宣的默契，他转换了称呼，“母亲。”

他赌对了，捕捉到哈利紧张的背影，他微微一笑，退回房间的客厅取酒瓶及杯子，在短暂的路途中尝试一边脱掉衣服。

卧室的一边是室内浴池，等汤姆回来时，正好看见哈利滑入温泉中，施施然地趴在池边，绿眼睛眯起来，直勾勾地盯着汤姆赤裸的身体，顺着他的胸膛打量到连着毛发的腹股沟，不知道是水的温度还是情热，那张故作镇定的脸庞上晕起一片绯色。

汤姆递给对方一只杯子，用在这种场合过于正经的礼节：“请。”

两人碰杯，哈利抿着嘴抬眼看他，汤姆故意坐到了池子的另一边，清了清嗓子：“你在想什么，母亲？”

咬着杯沿的哈利露出一个甜得诱人的笑容：“哼…你猜猜看。”这就是在报复汤姆刚才的卖关子了。

“你想要我在你的屁眼里尿尿。”汤姆说，将敞开的手臂搭在瓷砖上。

哈利把自己呛到了。

“汤姆！”暧昧的微笑变成生动的怒容，哈利叉着手睨着他。

汤姆吹了声口哨，仰望天花板的雕花，若无其事地说：“我们来玩个游戏吧，母亲。”

哈利干巴巴地说：“什么游戏？”

汤姆只是笑，在哈利快要不耐烦之前，他一口干掉杯子里的酒，咂嘴弹舌：“你会知道的。”举起酒杯，对方的影子被装进了玻璃里，汤姆起身，涉水步向噘嘴的哈利，将硬邦邦的老二贴到眯起眼睛揣摩他的脸上。哈利掐着汤姆的大腿，侧脸舔了一下儿子的鸡巴。

“如果我说我把防止窥视的咒语撤销了，你还会这么做吗？”汤姆用手指描摹掌下的五官，坏笑地感觉对方的眉间皱起。哈利只是停顿了一下，就继续舔吻他的鸡巴，“随便啦。”张大口，伸出舌头，“进来吧。”

“啊……母亲。”改而抓住哈利头顶的黑发，汤姆挺身滑进炽热的口腔内，惬意地闭上眼睛活动着，哈利拍拍他的臀部，像是鼓励，又像是安慰。

“你真是堕落，哈利·波特，在明知可能被凤凰社监视的情况下给自己的孩子口交，在开会讨论突袭地点的时候和他在桌子下调情，每天晚上都要偷偷溜进他的被子里，帮他手淫，让他吸你的乳头。”

汤姆边侮辱嘬着自己的母亲，边射进了对方的喉咙里，但释放之后哈利没有顺手松开他，而是更用力吸下去，刚刚高潮后的龟头敏感得很，被继续挑逗很刺激，汤姆竟然觉得有些腿软。不得已，只好揪起凌乱的黑发，不自然的声音有点像投降：“哈利……”

哈利这才将他吐出来，挑战地抬头看他。

汤姆挑眉，笑容有些恶狠狠地，咬牙切齿地说：“到床上去？”

嘿嘿笑着，哈利将手臂挂汤姆的颈后，吧唧一口亲在他的唇上，两人又抱着腻歪了一会儿，才跌跌撞撞地转战床榻。

“我要做那个。”汤姆说，将润滑剂翻出来。

事情轮到哈利身上，人反倒不好意思了，他红着脸趴下，微微分开双腿，于是汤姆把透明的粘液淋到哈利的臀瓣间，打着圈圈探进了一根手指，哈利轻哼，挪了挪胯部。

这个玩法持续有一段时间了，又是汤姆温水煮青蛙的成果之一。从逃亡开始，哈利的壁垒就一步步被汤姆攻破，屈服于欲望，接受了手活然后就到口活，口活也寻常之后便是这样的擦边球了。

他的哈利一直都擅长自欺欺人。汤姆冷笑。

加入第二根手指很快，因为汤姆几乎每天都要进行玩弄扩张，现在哈利的渴求更是已经到达了没有第三根手指就不愿意结束的程度。汤姆试过绑起哈利的手，让后者只用屁眼高潮过，因为他很耐心，所以手下的这具肉体被开发得很合心意，哈利甚至也很喜欢用乳头高潮。

汤姆刮挖那点集中的快感，愉快地感受身下人的颤抖，就在哈利快要到的时候，却突然抽出了湿漉漉的手指，哈利呜咽一声回头控诉他，他又这么说道：“我们来玩个游戏吧，母亲。”

“什么——”哈利快要哭出来了。

他假装无辜的样子作了个鬼脸：“让我进入你，完全贯穿你，然后谁先动起来，谁就是输家。”

哈利抽泣着，渐渐冷静下来，沙着嗓子拒绝他：“不，汤姆。我说过我们之间不会有插入性行为。”

“在我都已经在你体内放进三根手指之后？”汤姆轻蔑地撇撇嘴，“拜托，哈利，我已经成年了，而你已经意识到我是个男人了。”

“不行——”哈利坚持道。

汤姆叹气，摊手：“你什么时候才能正视，你这些可笑的规矩都将被打破，剩下的只是迟早的问题。”他咧开嘴，一个宽得不正常的大笑，线条扭曲，有疯狂的影子，“噢，你只是等着我逼你就范，因为这样你就不必受那么多良心谴责，我总是会如你所愿的，母亲。”

他从空气中抓出一个小瓶，对不安的哈利说：“瞧，我正好有这么一个办法。”汤姆的笑容重新变得迷人，“你知道这是什么吗？这是龙的前精，为了让遇见的母龙进入激烈的发情期，这些液体有强制催情的效果。我们来试试吧，母亲。”

“你冷静一点！”汤姆拔开塞子，哈利慌张地退走，但奇怪的是，汤姆没有强行将人拖回来，只是倾斜瓶身，在哈利惊恐的注视下，将液体倒在了……自己的性器上。

很快，汤姆就喘着粗气倒下，胯间的昂扬变成了骇人的紫红色。

“汤姆！你疯了吗？！”哈利扑过去，不知该拿这种情况怎么办。

他竟然还笑得出来：“我不会强迫你的，但如果你忍心放着我不管，”捧着那张动摇的脸，翡翠在颤动，“那受苦的只有我，母亲。”说罢，他躺到靠枕上，守株待兔。

本来还能忍住，但效果出乎他意料的剧烈，只好伸手自我抚慰，口中嗬哧嗬哧地倒吸凉气，汤姆的目光渐趋狂乱：“母亲，哈利，求你——”

张开的嘴巴阖上，扁了扁，哈利用无可救药的眼神俯视他，又无可奈何地抹了一把刘海：“总有一天我会死在你手上……”哈利跨到汤姆身上，掰开后者还在撸动的手，扶着那根勃发的巨柱，似怨似嗔地斜了连连吞咽的汤姆一眼，坐了下去。

完整没入的瞬间，连汤姆都忍不住呻吟起来，本以为那穴口已经被自己玩弄得柔软可欺，没想到竟然可以那么紧致地咬合，然而与生理上的快感并驾齐驱的是心理上的狂喜，他的老二真的被自己的母亲吃下去了……

哈利也在发抖，方才被打断的高潮重新有了爆发的前奏，他又有好多年没有品尝到灼热的脉搏了。虽然不由自主地蜷缩起脚趾，但是他没有动，因为较劲已经开始了。

“你就这么射了吧，”哈利把手按到汤姆浅浅的腹肌上，笑容暧昧，目光迷蒙，汤姆仿佛看见了那时摇着百合花戏弄他的人，那种——魔性。“乖乖。”

但从容很快便溃不成兵，汤姆的阴茎在甬道里跳动着，不时弹到那愉悦的一点，而附着其上的龙精也被哈利的身体吸收，不一会儿，难耐的已经不止一个人了。汤姆畅快地看着哈利的乳尖立起，眼球上翻的痴态，狠狠地扇掴对方的臀肉，将人逼得连连哆嗦，鸡巴抽搐。

哈利支撑不了多久的，汤姆终于等到对方腰也软了，倒在他身上，将眼泪抹到他的肩窝里，哈利和汤姆接了一个暴力又绵长的吻。将哈利的氧气吸走，汤姆扯着母亲被调教得很诱人的乳头，诓骗晕乎乎的人：“你动了，哈利。”哈利放声爱吟，吮吸他的嘴角，大抵是听信了他的话，竟也不再矜持，摆起腰来。

“你是我的了。”汤姆猛地向上一撞，哈利无声地尖叫，只因这一撞便擅自射精了，汤姆见状，恶声恶气地附在他耳边说，“萨拉查，看看你自己的样子，哈利·波特，我都不知道你是这种荡妇，你还装得那么端庄，教训我？你已经被操透了。”

汤姆将失神的母亲翻到身下，开始大开大合地干他：“其实你早就想被我这么做了，你以为我不知道你有用过我的枕头自慰吗？人前还挺像那回事，你真的对我的心思一无所觉吗？你是故意放任我，故意诱惑我的吧？”他甚至啐了一口到哈利的胸膛上，“搞不好我刚才猜中了，你就是想要我尿在你的屁眼里。”

哈利连话都说不出来，默默地流着眼泪，将双腿绞在他的腰上，迎来了第二次非射精性高潮。

“你是我的，哈利，”口水划过汤姆的下巴，他爽到只能不知疲倦地冲撞，母亲的泪水让他难过，又让他燃烧，无视明日的后果，极尽今夜的欢愉，“你是我的，你是我的，你是我的，哈利——”咆哮着，汤姆射入哈利的体内，被烫得一抖，哈利鼻音缱绻地低呼他的名字。

即使通过今天的二度释放，汤姆的老二也仍然硬挺，药效不会消失得那么早。感觉到另一个人的腿又开始磨蹭自己，他卷唇一笑。


	4. 后日谈2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dirtytalk，母乳play，女器官，NTR，3P

伏地魔告诉他：“我们可以一起享用他，为什么要冒险违抗我。”

汤姆的意识回笼，周身酸痛，地毯没有阻止坚硬的地面将他硌得生疼，脑袋也正遭受快要开裂的折磨。最让他心里发慌的是此起彼伏、覆盖耳鸣的啜泣，他曾在梦里听过相似的哭声，太令人作呕了。  
重影的图像在眼前合一，他看清了他不愿意看清的画面。

宛如被雨打碎的花苞，尘土里七零八落，一地残局……他的哈利正被伏地魔侵犯。

跪伏在不远处的床榻上，纤细的四肢不堪重负，濡湿的鸦发被苍白的大手死死摁在被单上，哈利满面通红，眼泪和鼻涕一塌糊涂。

伏地魔没有表情，随意拉扯手里的头发，就像持有缰绳调整胯下畜生的方向，身体交合至此不再是为了两厢欢喜，而只是惩罚的恶意。

汤姆和这个人长得如此相像，以致于他产生错觉，仿佛正在旁观一个新成型的预言，除了黑暗，唯有暴戾。

“看着他，汤姆。”伏地魔早已发现他醒来，却毫不在意，无情地提起哈利的脑袋，蹂躏汤姆最心爱的宝物，“看看他的表情，只要有人干他，无论是谁，都能让他呻吟，合不拢腿。”淫靡的水声啪啪作响，“听这声音，被这样对待，他也能松开自己的屁眼，尽情享受。”

汤姆瞪着他的眼神如同嗜血的恶龙。

“你还和他接吻？你知道这张嘴曾经接过我的尿吗，他说‘别让汤姆看见，求你了’。”伏地魔笑了，“你也想这么做不是吗？你和我一样贪心，想用他装下我们的更多东西。”

“闭嘴——”愤怒得发抖，还是兴奋到发抖？

“真可悲，我打赌你的老二已经十分硬起。”尽管汤姆该否认，但令人恼怒的是，他无法否认。“我读过你的念头，肮脏但富有创造性。有意思，所以为你实现会是个乐趣。”

伏地魔说着，将呜咽的玩具抱起来，掰开后者的双腿固定住，让他们交合的私处一览无余，汤姆愣住了。那男人向上顶撞的后穴被过度使用，已经红得发紫，随着每一次猛烈的撞击，拉出缕缕银亮的丝线……可是往上看，本为会阴的位置却多出了两瓣贝肉，一道柔软的裂缝湿润粉嫩，汤姆的喉结滚动着。

“你想要他变成这幅模样，不是吗？是不是正中你古怪的青春期妄想，让一个被你称为母亲的男人长出不正常的器官，让他变得充满可用性，使你在观察它，垂涎它的时候手淫。”伏地魔的手指拨弄两片软肉，在缝隙里进出，哈利抓住他的手臂，把脸埋在他的颈边，“而这个婊子，只是眼看你这种不道德的举动，就偷偷摸摸地湿透了。就像这样，”细长的手指狠狠插入，分开，透明的蜜露滴下来。

“过来，汤姆……放下你的魔杖，这样我就允许你取走这个地方的处子。”伏地魔蛊惑道，“难道你不好奇吗，看他被我们一起干的时候，会露出怎样的表情，会被破坏到什么程度。”

汤姆舔舔唇，他的手不听理智吩咐，擅自解开他的腰带，拉下裤子的拉链。慢慢走向那罪恶的床榻，汤姆在床边俯视双目迷离的哈利，母亲绝望地哀求他：“求你了，汤姆，不要……”

魔王张开那个入口，招呼他：“在我们停下之前，他会不停地高潮。”

汤姆对他的珍宝露出一个扭曲的苦笑，眼里深处是期待疯狂的快乐：“对不起，哈利。”他扶着肿胀的阴茎，冲入那个湿润，滚热，已经让他肖想许久的秘穴。

而一如伏地魔所言，汤姆仅仅只是进入，就已经让肉穴里痉挛着到达了第一次高潮，哈利大声哭喊，面容痛苦，脚却紧紧地绞在了汤姆的腰上。

“你被儿子干翻了，男孩。他甚至都没有动你就去了，他已经好好看清了你的淫乱，正因此叹为观止呢。”伏地魔转而去击溃怀中人偶的心，和汤姆一前一后地抽插起来，在双重刺激下，哈利绷紧身体直喘气，快感过量，盈在眶里的泪水仿佛永不枯竭，叫声犹如崩溃的野兽。

汤姆非常努力地保持思考，但是过于紧致的甬道绞着他的鸡巴，将他的大脑也一并吸走，他俯瞰着哈利挣扎，肩颈红得生怖，翻起白眼的样子，心里呵斥自己停下来，手里却将错就错，扼紧母亲的咽喉，让这窒息的表演变得更真实些，让他更兴奋些。

“来，试试看这么玩他。”这种时候，伏地魔反倒像个循循善诱的父亲，手把手地教儿子该怎么做，他拧着哈利一边的乳头，那里竟分泌出乳白的汁液，又是一件不应该发生的现象。“每一次挑逗这个部位，你都这么幻想吧，这种为了安慰你，只会给他带来痛苦的玩法。”

汤姆充耳不闻，喉咙里发出肉食兽粗重而危险的咕噜声，胡乱用力地揉着那片不再平坦，有些微起伏的地方，逼出更多的奶液，他俯下身来叼住一颗，哈利似乎察觉到事态更严重了，又开始踢着空气挣脱束缚，可惜他被两人死死钉着，所做皆是徒劳无功，只能哀号，“汤…姆……汤姆！”

那不是什么美味的东西，对此刻的汤姆却有如美味佳肴，他像是吸血鬼品尝处女的鲜血，贪得无厌地吮吸着母亲的乳汁，待抬起头，他的哈利的脸看起来是多么的滑稽而凄惨啊，被残忍吸取着，明明不适，还是弹起身体达到了由汤姆引发的第二次高潮。

伏地魔歇斯底里地大笑起来，汤姆也笑了，他觉得鸡巴抽搐着，于是加快了速度，哈利哽咽着乞求他：“不要这样，汤姆，唯独这个不能……”但这乞求只会让他更激动，不是吗？

汤姆紧紧掐住哈利的脖子，往那禁忌之地注入自己的种子，一切都结束了，再也回不去了。汤姆的笑声越来越大，眼前模糊，什么都看不清。

伏地魔摁住他的后脑勺，深红凝视着深渊，魔王带着深入骨髓的傲慢，轻蔑地对汤姆说：“什么爱，都是你对自己欲望的粉饰，蠢男孩。”

◇◆◇

汤姆睁开眼，爱人正在身边安睡。

他对自己使了个清理一新，处理掉黏腻的盗汗，便坐起身，将手臂搁在膝盖上，平复心绪。

“汤姆？”哈利还是被他的动静吵醒了，不如说，哈利总是能在他被梦魇骚扰的时候及时醒来。

温柔的手掌顺着他的背，温暖的体温贴过来支撑他，哈利轻声安慰汤姆：“乖乖。”

汤姆干脆靠在母亲的怀里，闭上眼睛。

等夜又回复平静，哈利问：“……是因为吸收了魂器吗？”

汤姆的口中干涩，眉眼疲倦：“也许吧。”他顿了一下，对哈利说，“对不起，我昨晚做得太过了。”

“哼……”哈利的哼声是慵懒的，全然没有生气的感觉，“我不在意，汤姆。基于冲动做的事，不能代表你的心。”

汤姆沉默了。夜色深浓，唯有墙角装饰的水仙浅香依稀，汤姆对爱人发誓，意味模棱两可：“我不会被打败的。”

哈利将额头贴过去：“嗯，我相信你。”


	5. 后日谈3

后日谈3 《Persephone～倾诉于珀瑟芬》

◇◆◇

【Dear Diary:

今天我们终于去拜访了那座传闻中的庄园。

雨果和我对它做过诸多猜测，也不时提及坊间的回忆，高年级对它的印象，以此对比傲罗间流传的窃窃私语。听第一批进入庄园的凤凰社成员说，那地方作为魔王的地盘是真的名副其实，它充满了死亡的气息，被一片枯萎的景象深深围困，“即便是最顽强的蝻钩也无法在那儿生存下去。”卢娜阿姨说。

然而据说那里也曾开过几次宴会，按金妮姑姑的说法，当时的魔王庄园还是寻常的华贵，雨果说我太热衷于收集舞会的逸闻，可我知道自己的好奇，只是出于对那位波特先生竟然要重回故地定居的讶异。毕竟他曾被关在那个地方那么多年，我本以为任何人都会唯恐避之不及。

感谢暑假，我们得以在早上造访，有主人开放门禁，进入庄园没有困难，距离建筑物也就是一条路到底的事，但妈说如果没有得到允许，要离开庄园是基本不可能的。我有些失望，因为所见证明传言总是太夸张了，庄园就是庄园，没有让小儿夜啼的部分，它很华美，但仅仅只是华美。

庄园主人——就是那位大名鼎鼎的托马斯·P·冈特在侧厅接待了我们，距他从霍格沃兹毕业已经有五年了，学校里讨论他的声音从来没有消失过，皆因他的故事实在过于传奇，跌宕起伏，充满话题性。寒暄结束后是成年人的话题，冈特先生让小精灵带路，领我和雨果去参观庄园，可即便如此，我还是（竟然）迷路了。

它的花园太深。

我忘记自己是怎么走进去的，回过神来便已经被灌木丛和花植给重重包围了，我不禁想，让那些傲罗震撼的景色，会不会就是这花园荒废后的模样呢？看来在进入庄园后，那无处不在、隐隐飘忽的香味正是源自这里。

该如何描述呢，真是一片奇妙的花园，或者说……它是花园吗？我与隆巴顿家的男孩关系不错，所以对植物还是有一点了解吧，能够用魔法维持这些花期不同，产地不同，气候不同的花儿生长，让它们欣欣向荣，确实是非常了得，不如说是令人惊叹。

然而……穿梭于此，心中总有种难以形容的感觉。

别误会，它很美，它……真是太美了，美到让人产生不安的想法，当你步入其中，各种色彩铺天盖地，生命与生命的间隙被尽可能地缩小，它们杂乱无章，仿佛不分昼夜，极尽妍丽地发出呐喊，是多么的……疯狂啊。

我在那里，遇见了他。

………………】

太阳在云层后迟迟不愿现身，清晨的薄雾未散，像是在花丛上披一层纱，模糊了植被间的界线，让这个地方变得更易迷失，她保持不紧不慢的步伐，东张西望以找寻出口，在发现了侧立于不远处的人影后，谨慎地停止前行。

他背着手在蔷薇下驻足，安静而完美地融入花间。她屏住呼吸，在靠近时不敢打破这个幻象，可惜终归是要开口问路的。

“你是……波特先生？”

那是一张谈不上熟悉，但绝不陌生的脸，她知道这个人，因为预言家日报、唱唱反调上都曾报道过他的事迹；她知道这个人，因为这位先生分明是父母的挚友，却由于种种缘故，至今都没有和她们姐弟正式会面。

波特先生向她微笑：“你好，罗丝，很高兴见到你。我想你也知道，我是哈利，哈利·波特。”

“罗丝·格兰杰-韦斯莱。”她有点紧张，即使她不知道自己在紧张什么。

“我本来打算在午餐时介绍自己，但你瞧，我们已经凑巧先见面了，所以我猜我无法再保留个把小时的神秘感了。”

他有一张过分年轻的脸，风趣的言谈，忽略那更稳重的姿态，就像在跟同龄人聊天一样。

她却依然小心翼翼：“先生，我迷路了。”

“我很抱歉。”不知为何，波特先生向她道歉，“不过，你着急离开这里吗？”

不。事实上，如果没有被迷茫干扰，她会很乐意在这个地方多待一会儿。

波特先生欣然道：“那真是太好了，我们可以一起散步。”她发现自己把注意力投向了对方唇角的小痣，坦白说，那算是一个罕见的容貌特征。

于是两人移步，在小径上悠悠地走，脚边随意长的小花没有规划，深深浅浅的颜色，或高或低地从草叶间探看出来。

“赫敏告诉我，你的O.W.Ls拿了11个O，就像她当年一样优秀。”波特先生柔声称赞，她不好意思地红了脸，觉得自己变得有些语无伦次：“我一直都把冈特先生看作榜样，他的N.E.W.T.是全优通过……你的儿子在学校里是个传说。”

少年模样的男人被取悦了，像是因为这说法很有意思，他哈哈大笑：“是吗？——对不起，只是想到如果我也是个学生，估计也会偷偷讨论他。”

她瞪大眼睛，随即展颜一笑，很有道理，这很有道理。穿林而过的风不强，将雾气和花香一起吹到他们身上，她不再那么拘谨，尽管身边的人仍旧神秘。

四下俱寂，看到枝头的椿花掉落，她突然有种冲动，将长久以来的好奇倾吐而出：“呃，波特先生，为什么你决定回到这个庄园定居呢？”对方挑眉的动作让她的脸颊发烫，“我……我设身处地，也完全想不通。”

“因为这里曾是我的监狱？”男人反问，并没有生气的样子，她松了一口气。

波特先生侧头思考了一阵子，将绿得惊人的眼睛偏向她，对她在紧张中收紧下颌的窘态视而不见：“你愿意听吗？”

她点头：“是的，当然。”

许是因为阳光久久未至，雾气渐浓，身后的路被茫茫白色封锁，朦胧影踪，花苞朵朵绽放，随即凋零，她一无所觉。

“我的孩子曾经问我，问我是否后悔进入这个庄园。”嘴边的笑意若有若无，波特先生说，“如果当时后悔，现在我未必会遇见你吧，格兰杰-韦斯莱小姐。”

定局之中，让当事人幻想第二个选择，是没有意义的啊，她沉默了。

“我已尽人事，没有对不起任何人，剩下的唯有害怕。”

当他讲述之时，周身的氛围更有吸引力，仿佛要将她的目光牢牢抓住。

“我想我的人生也到头了，虽然已经没有对光明方的愧疚，但也想不通自己还有什么存在的意义。我只能够在监视里，在那么单调的土地活动，我变成了一件收藏品，却拥有人的心，这难道不是悲剧吗？”

彻底的孤立无援，或许还有刻骨的厌倦，这本该是一生的阴影，所以她才对他如今的心思百思不得其解。

“不知道长久下去，自己会变成什么模样。”没有鸟儿扑翼，男人的声音，就是悲婉的啼鸣，“真害怕哈利·波特，最终变成无法相信任何事物的人。”

该怎么安慰他，她不希望看见他如此悲伤的神情，绞尽脑汁，男人却把话锋一转：“不过有一天，我的孩子诞生了。”

“他是那么小，那么脆弱，我必须保护他。”他笑了，把她的心也揪紧了，她深呼吸，鼻腔内满是花的甜香，“作为新手爸爸，一个事前完全没有相关知识的人，我的表现很差劲，也一度很气馁。但是手忙脚乱地照顾他得以让我忘掉自己的处境，从此后，看着他成长的每一天，反而是充满喜悦的。”

每个角落，每道小桥，这里满是他们的回忆，由此，毋须害怕，毋需惘然，它美丽的部分，超越了灰暗的嫌隙。

“你瞧，他击败了自己的父亲，也成年了，总有一天，得拿回属于自己的东西。”波特先生抿唇轻笑，“旅行会有终点，倦鸟也会归巢，所以我们回来了。”

是啊，这没有问题，理性得出的结论未必正确，感性得到的答案怎么能说是错的呢，她停下脚步，让对方在迷惑中回首，她也不明白为什么她要说出接下来的话：“可你只是在用另一种说法，把自己困住了……”她喃喃道，嗓音微颤，“这个庄园里除了你和他，就只有小精灵吧？这只是另一种方式的与世隔绝啊……”情绪渐渐激动，她开始口不择言起来，花香让她无法清晰地思考，“你不必这样啊，波特先生，你有属于自己的人生，你已经自由了，我们家会帮助你的，如果你感到寂寞——”她的头脑一片空白，“我也会陪伴你的……”

她的头脑一片空白，不知不觉间，浑身都冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。

男人看着她，表情逐渐严肃起来，“罗丝。”他沉声呼唤她的名字，她一动也不能动，注视着那只慢慢向她伸来的手，既期待，又害怕。

那只手……拍在了她的脑门上，将她打得眼冒金星，她错愕地看着对方的手指做了个弹开东西的动作，波特先生微微一笑：“蜘蛛。”

她马上抓狂地扒拉自己的头发，抖落衣服上可能还不愿意搬家的小虫子，一通折腾之后，注意到波特先生正在旁观，她羞赧地挠了挠后脑勺，总觉得似乎忘记了什么东西：“我刚刚是不是说了什么很失礼的话？请让我道歉，雨果总说我言谈太莽直。”

“别客气，你只是有点晕头转向的。”波特先生的理解让她感激，“你不是在找路吗？来，这么走。”

他向她指示离开的方向：“你真的该去找你的弟弟了。”

“是啊，他该担心了，谢谢你，波特先生。”

他说：“午餐见。”

于是她道别：“午餐见！”

◇◆◇

目送女孩远去，哈利自言自语：“自己困住自己……吗？”

他摇摇头，回身继续往深处走。

就是这个地方，伏地魔和他在知道死亡圣器的秘密之后，展开了一场结局显而易见的追逃，那是他最后一次挣扎，在他被钉在这片土地上，被侵犯，被夺走童贞之前。

平地升起了迷宫，然后他的魔力就被封印在这样一个地方里。

他想起那些和汤姆在树荫下午憩的日子，从噩梦中惊醒，偷偷离开孩子到别处冷静的日子，眼泪止不住，他真希望自己能更坚强……更麻木一点。

直到汤姆循声而来，给他安慰：‘哈利，你在害怕吗？’

哈利抱着小小的孩子，想着怎样能将声音调整得更自然一些，汤姆却对他说：‘别怕，我来保护哈利的心。’

啊……他的汤姆。

“谁困住谁又有什么关系呢。”哈利的话语并不是打算让谁听到，“无论你是否会变成下一个黑魔王，都不要害怕，因为我会陪着你，而你会留在这里，永远，永远……”

花与叶筑起的墙分开一人宽的裂口，哈利走进幽绿深邃的密道中，如有意识的枝叶簌簌生长，将破绽缝补，掩住了他的身影。

一切回复如初，花海寂静如旧。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 爱的力量真可怕。  
> 说实话，刚写这篇文的时候，我只是纯粹想开个车，我没想过故事会变成这样，所以前篇很多地方都做了模糊处理。后篇掺了很多私货，其中最明显的就是圆了我想写这种花园的梦，其实我在合集里存的那些资料图都是按我能找到的，最贴合我想象的图……吧，我不是很懂花种和园艺，但是幸好有魔法这个黑箱（妈妈再也不用担心我怎么圆设定.jpg），在故事里写了名字的花，有兴趣的同学可以查一下花语，我就不放了，因为有些花花语很多，我觉得还是让读者自行领会就好了。仔细想想这篇文就是galgame操作，爱与欲的戏码。我开始没想过要写那么多番外（本来只有一个，就是草草带过老伏垮台的事，然后汤哈上垒），我开始甚至都想过要写那么多字，但啪啪啪啪的，就……又开快了嘛，孤岛也是这样的，就很伤……我觉得以后如果还有人给我写推文的话（如果可能有的话），你们可以在介绍我时加上“心血来潮”四个字，就这憨批，经常超速。只有最后一个番外我给起了标题，关于珀瑟芬的神话我好像是在小学的时候就看到了，当时有句话到现在都印象深刻，大意是“春天纵然生机盎然，却又带着地府的的阴冷。”，我写到最后的时候突然想起了这位女神的故事，就想着插个嘴，结果发现没地方放，干脆放标题了，本来标题我是想好另一个名字的。真的，真的，去听听合集里那首Lythrum吧，这次写文全程都有听这首找感觉，如果不是因为活动抢的棒次是i，我都打算用歌名做标题了，歌名的意思是精灵花，也就是千屈菜，很好看的花儿，花语是“孤独”。


End file.
